Never Trust in Bad Guys
by BelieverCullenGirl
Summary: Bella,era una adolescente de 17años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida.El,un adolescente"problema"que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan,y ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija?-Te lo dije Bella,nunca confíes en el chico malo
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? – Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

**...**

**Never Trust in Bad Guys**

…

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

* * *

**Prefacio:**

**…**

Estaba molesta, herida y decepcionada, sobre todo decepcionada. ¡Mierda! Había confiado en el, me había dejado seducir por esa cara de chico malo, por esos ojos sádicos- misteriosos color esmeralda, por ese cabello rebelde cobrizo, por esa voz aterciopelada, por esa boca que invitaba a pecar, por su actitud de "que el mundo se joda, nada me importa". Todos me habían advertido, pero yo no quise escuchar. Caí en su trampa, solo me utilizo y manejo a su manera… como hacía con toda la muchedumbre, para él solo fui su estúpido títere.

Ahí estaba, como siempre, en el estacionamiento del instituto, apoyado de manera sexy en su estúpida moto mientras fumaba un maldito cigarro que lo que hacía era joder su vida más de lo que ya estaba.

¡Bah! ¿Qué me importaba ahora su vida?

—Hey...Ange—Saludo con voz sensual en cuanto me vio acercándome a él. Tiro el cigarro en el piso; mientras el humo salía de su boca. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

Puse mis manos en puños.

Ahora odiaba a ese estúpido sobrenombre casi tanto como a él. Su ángel, ¡Bah! Si hubiera sido su ángel nunca me hubiera hecho esto. Vi sus claras intenciones de agarrarme por la cintura posesivamente y plantarme un beso, un beso, que sin duda hace unos cuantos minutos no hubiera rechazado; pero me aleje. El me miro claramente confundido, nunca había rechazado un beso suyo.

Antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca lo golpee en la nariz. Seguramente esto más tarde me costaría un esguince, pero… lo que menos me importaba era el estúpido dolor, ya que fue opacado por el odio que sentía.

Un hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz y se derramó en su inseparable mejor amiga, su chaqueta de cuero negra. Aquella chaqueta que muchas veces yo había usado, que muchas veces el me había prestado. Aquella chaqueta que estaba impregnada de nuestros inconfundibles olores que se mesclaban hasta hacer uno solo, esa maldita chaqueta que ahora era mi ex, tal y como el portador de la misma. Si señores… yo, Bella Swan, estaba terminando con la chaqueta.

Su cara se contrajo de dolor. Un dolor que yo había causado, tal vez fuera solo dolor físico, pero me sentía orgullosa de haber sido yo la causante. Sabía que nunca le podría causar a Edward Masen dolor emocional, nunca podría hacerlo. El era duro, duro como una roca, ya me lo había demostrado, pero fui estúpida al haber creído que pude… por lo menos ocupar una pequeña parte de su corazón, ahora veo que equivocada estaba… él no tenía corazón.

— ¿Oye que te pasa?—pregunto confundido dedicándome una mirada asesina con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, esa mirada que hubiera asustado a cualquier persona, a cualquiera, menos a mí.

— ¿Qué me pasa? Me engañaste Masen, confié en ti—le reproche molesta.

Su cara seguía siendo una máscara de confusión, mientras se agarraba la nariz y se limpiaba la sangre con la camisa blanca que cargaba debajo de su chaqueta.

—No sé de qué me hablas— se atrevió a decir el muy cínico.

—Te descubrí Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que iba a durar tu jueguito? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas jugar con la inocente hija del jefe de policía?- le pregunte con odio.

Su cara se lleno de comprensión y una sonrisa maliciosa curvo sus labios antes de acorralarme contra su cuerpo y su moto, dejándome sin escape.

Su aliento chocando contra mi cara minutos antes hubiera roto con mi esquema, pero ahora era el odio era el que nublaba mi visión. Lo odiaba, pero no lo hacía por haberme traicionado, lo odiaba por amarlo.

Tal vez… yo no había ocupado ni un pequeño espacio en su corazón, pero él en cambio, él tenía todo el mío. Todo el espacio lo ocupaba él. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada beso, habían significado algo para mi…

—Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo—dijo maliciosamente mirándome fijamente antes de impactar sus labios salvajemente contra los míos.

* * *

...

**...**

**¡Hola mundo! ¡O al menos las lectoras que estén leyendo están loca historia que mi mente creo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¿Qué les parece el prefacio? ¿Sigo con la historia? ¿Sí? Como verán, esta es una parte que pronto será adherida a la historia como tal. En esta pequeña locura verán la personalidad de Edward como chico malo. Más adelante se explicara todo con detalle. De verdad espero que esta historia guste, estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto.**

**Les pido que pasen por mi otra historia: "Seduciendo al Seductor" E&B obviamente, se que les encantara, aquí les dejo el Summary.**

_**Seduciendo al seductor:**_

_**Summary: Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**_

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Yarhe(:**


	2. Un Dia En La Vida De Un Chico Malo

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

* * *

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? –Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

**Never Trust in Bad Guys:**

…

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

* * *

…

**Un Día En La Vida De Un Chico Malo:**

...

_"Un verdadero espíritu de rebeldía es aquel que busca la felicidad en esta vida"_

**_..._**

_**Capítulo I :**_

...

**Edward Masen POV: **

**...**

¡Oh velocidad!, amaba la velocidad. Sonreí maliciosamente mientras observaba como el velocímetro de mi bebé, mi preciosa Harley-Davidson XR 1200 iba en aumento. Apreté mi agarre al embriague y al freno. ¡Era el amo del camino! Estaba rebasando mi marca de velocidad, podía apreciar el verde borroso de los árboles mientras pasaba por la carretera del frío Forks.

Podía sentir el viento soplando a mí alrededor, mientras el único sonido que se escuchaba en la carretera era el rugir de mi moto negra. Mi sonrisa aumento cuando rebasé los 160km/h. ¡Rayos! Podía sentirme libre. Alejado de la sociedad, de la muchedumbre que habitaba en este patético pueblo alienígena, donde lo único que se podía observar era ese fastidioso color verde.

Hoy, era un día de esos raros en los que Forks estaba soleado; aunque debo admitir que me daba igual si lo estaba o no. Iba a seguir siendo un patético pueblo al fin de cuentas.

_¿Qué diablos?_

-Maldición.- musité con desprecio, al divisar por el retrovisor de mi moto a la patrulla de policía que me venía siguiendo. Las luces azules venían encendidas.

_¡Rayos!_

Rodé los ojos con cansancio. Típico. Ya era la tercera vez en este mes.

Reduje la velocidad de mi motocicleta hasta quedar aparcado a un lado de la desierta carretera.

Baje de la moto y me quité el casco con fastidio y lo coloqué bajo mi brazo. Odiaba a la puta seguridad, o mejor dicho, odiaba a Charlie Swan.

Me recargué sobre mi moto y crucé mis brazos haciendo una mueca de burla, mientras observaba como el hombre pelinegro de bigote y ojos negros bajaba de la patrulla y se dirigía hacia mí con cara de perro amarrado, acomodándose la correa, donde se podía apreciar el arma y las balas. ¡Ja! Como que si un arma me fuera a asustar.

Fruncí el ceño. Definitivamente este tipo creía que estaba en Baywatch, era más lento que una anciana en silla de ruedas.

Saque un cigarro de mi chaqueta de cuero negra y lo encendí despreocupado, mientras observaba como el oficial hacía una mueca expresando su descontento. Créanme, fumar era más divertido que ser acosado por un maldito policía.

Dos segundos después, el hombre por fin estuvo a mi lado.

—Jefe—saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Muy mal Masen, segunda vez en este mes— ladeó la cabeza con burla.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. Chasqueé la lengua y el humo salió de mi boca.

Charlie arrugo la nariz.

—De hecho, es la tercera vez, _Charlie, _al parecer los… lacayos…que mandó la otra vez, no son efectivos… son muy fáciles de sobornar ¿Usted me entiende verdad?_— _pregunte con burla.

Su expresión cambio de burla a una de total furia. Chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos.

—Deberías dejarlo— murmuro señalando mi cigarro, cruzándose de brazos. Ignorando mi comentario anterior.

—Debería— me encogí de hombros haciendo una mueca despreocupada.

¡Si supiera que no me importaba en absoluto lo que dijeran sobre las consecuencias de ser un fumador! No me importaba que me dijeran: "¿Sabes que por 1 cigarro que fumes se le restan 3 minutos a tu vida?" ¡Ja! Puras tonterías… ¡Si quisiera dejar de fumar fácilmente lo dejaría! ¿Pero cuál era la situación? ¡No quería!

Me volví hacia mi moto ignorándolo y guarde el casco en la parte de atrás.

— Sabes lo que sigue… ¿No Masen?— preguntó con burla— Por lo que me has dicho, no son dos multas las que todavía no han sido pagadas, sino que son tres— murmuró revisando una libreta amarilla que segundos antes había sacado de su pantalón.

—No tiene como probar la tercera multa— musité con suficiencia.

El tensó su mandíbula y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron.

—Tus tíos no saben sobre esto ¿No?— preguntó guardando la pequeña libreta en su bolsillo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No, ni lo sabrán— murmure viéndolo amenazante; mientras botaba las cenizas de mi cigarro al suelo de la carretera.

— ¿Me estas amenazando Masen?— preguntó con cautela entrecerrando los ojos.

Le sonreí de esa manera que sabía que a la demás muchedumbre de este patético pueblo le asustaba. Definitivamente Charlie Swan, estaba en mi lista negra.

—Si lo toma de esa manera— ladeé la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros, el humo salió de mi boca— más bien diría que es una advertencia— dije con convicción.

El tensó su mandíbula y se puso rojo, un claro signo de que… estaba furioso. ¡Bingo!

Yo sonreí con malicia y lancé el cigarro desgastado al bosque que se extendía a un costado de la carretera, eso al parecer lo molesto más ya que puso sus manos en puños.

Me divertía mucho con las reacciones de todos los patéticos humanos que habitaban en Forks, pueblo de 3.120 habitantes.

¡Bah!

No sé qué ocurrió, pero de un momento a otro sus manos se encontraban haciendo presión en mi cuello, podría decirse que casi me estaba elevando del suelo.

¡Rayos! El maldito viejo me estaba asfixiando.

—Me está asfixiando— murmure con coz ahogada, pero con mi mirada le lanzaba dagas. ¡Ojala las miradas mataran!

El arqueó una ceja burlona.

—No te metas con este viejo Masen— murmuro y enseguida me soltó, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo de no ser porque me sostuve en mi moto.

No comente nada, simplemente porque no quería ser buscado por todo el país como asesino del jefe Charlie Swan. ¡Rayos! Si abría el hocico probablemente me dejara dominar por mi fastidioso temperamento.

—A la moto Masen, sígueme a la delegación— dijo volteándose, haciendo camino hacia su patrulla nuevamente.

¡Mierda! Estaba… Jo-di-do.

Esto no iba a quedar así…, lo jale del brazo provocando que parara su caminar y se tensara.

Sonreí con malicia, el se volteó de medio lado.

—Lo sigo… _jefe_…— le dije con burla en el oído. El se quedo tieso.

Me subí de nuevo a mi moto, la encendí y sonreí divertido. Arranque a mucha velocidad, dejándolo parado en medio de la carretera furioso.

— ¡Sígame si puede!— grité ya a distancia divertido por la situación.

Cuando desaparecí en la carretera lo último que escuche fue…

— ¡MASEN!—

Sonreí con malicia, su gritó seguramente se debió haber escuchado en la China.

Por supuesto que no me iba a escapar, esta vez… si iba a la delegación. ¿Pero… quién dice que no puedo ir con un poco de diversión? Con tal, ya me habían multado por violar los límites de velocidad.

Apreté mi agarre a las palancas. ¡Esto sería divertido!

**…**

— ¡Mierda!— musite viéndome en el pequeño espejo que había en la jaula en la que me tenían encerrado— maldito viejo psicópata— volví a musitar, viendo como la sangre salía de mi nariz. Tenía golpes en todo el rostro, que seguramente más tardes se convertirían en morados. ¡Ahora sí que parecía un prófugo de la ley!

Charlie Swan me había golpeado, ¿Y todo porque? Porque según el… ose a desafiar su "poder judicial"

¡Bah!

— ¿Dónde está ese mal nacido?, Exijo verlo— chilló una voz femenina, sus tacones de aguja resonaban por toda la estancia.

Rodé los ojos, mientras observaba como mí "querida, prima"-nótese el sarcasmo- venia despotricando por los pasillos de la comisaria, blasfemias sobre mí, mientras dos oficiales la seguían tratando de calmarla.

—Señorita, cálmese— le dijo un pelinegro a mi rubia prima agarrándola por el codo.

Ella con su mirada le lanzó dagas, haciendo que el oficial la soltara inmediatamente.

—Rosie— murmure divertido apoyándome en las rejas.

Ella se volteó hacia mí y sus ojos azules chispearon con furia.

_¡Que alguien calme a la fiera! _

—TU— chilló apuntándome con su dedo índice. Sus uñas estaban pintadas por un color rojo sangre.

Rodé los ojos divertido.

—Eres. Un. Estúpido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esto a Carlisle y a Esme? ¿Es que no tienes conciencia?— preguntó con desprecio acercándose a mi reja.

Carlisle Cullen y Esme Hale, mis tíos. Yo, su sobrino "prodigo", la desgracia de la familia, para ser exactos. Era considerado por todo el pueblo como el "chico malo" ¡Bah! puras tonterías, yo no lo veía de esa manera, ¡Vamos! ¡Estaba viviendo la vida!, ¡disfrutándola a todo dar! Lo que dijeran un montón de mocosos ignorantes y criticones cegados por la envidia carecía de sentido para mí.

—Disculpa rubiecita, pero yo no los llamé, y mucho menos pedí SU ayuda, estoy perfectamente bien solo— murmure, fulminante.

— ¡Ja! Si, se ve que estas perfectamente bien— señalo mi cara— ¡Al parecer te estás tomando demasiado en serio la frase: vive la vida loca!— Si no fuera por nosotros te pudrirías en la cárcel, ¿Sabes lo que le ocasionaría a Esme saber esto? ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea del dolor que les causas a Carlisle y Esme con cada tontería que se te pasa por esa cabecita cobriza?— preguntó con desprecio— _Blah, Blah, Blah. ¡Calla a la rubia! ¡Señor!_— No sé qué vas a hacer cuando tengas 18, cuando los cumplas vas a estar en este barco solo, ¡MI AMIGO!, ya te veré en el periódico como prófugo de la ley— _seguía despotricando alzando las manos al aire. Esto era absolutamente aburrido_—da gracias a Dios que cuando llamaron a Carlisle al hospital me mando a MI para que Esme no se enterara— terminó de hablar con la respiración agitada.

_¡Por fin se calló la cabra loca! _

—Yo no necesito de tu ayuda, Hale...

Sus dientes rechinaron.

—No me retes Masen—

—Como diga la diosa Afrodita— me burlé.

Me regalo una mirada despectiva.

Un carraspeó nos saco de nuestra "interesante" discusión.

—Les pido que se tranquilicen, este no es lugar para pelear, señorita, por favor muévase para abrir la reja del señor Masen— murmuró el oficial sin expresión alguna.

—Si por mi fuera… no la abra— murmuro Rosalie por lo bajo, mirándose las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del universo.

Hice una mueca divertida, que por supuesto me dolió. ¡Maldito Charlie!

—Estúpido— murmuró Hale mientras observaba como el oficial abría mi reja.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

Amaba ver a la princesita enfurruñada.

Rosalie Hale, "Diosa de la belleza" o "princesita de hielo"; simplemente… otra adolescente caprichosa como cualquier otra que cree que… solo por tener una figura bonita; tiene al mundo en sus manos. Típico. Ella, junto con su Gemelo Jasper Hale, un rubio con una cara de pasividad absoluta, serio hasta el cogote. Imperturbable. Son hijos adoptivos de mi tía política Esme Hale, una mujer estéril, pero a pesar de eso, tiene tanta dulzura en las venas que empalaga.

Ella se caso con mi Tío varios años después de la muerte de la esposa del mismo, Carlisle Cullen, médico de Forks, es padre de Emmett Cullen, alias "hombre, infantil, fornido, sin cerebro" y de Alice Cullen "Enana diabólica, con obsesión por la compras". Esta última tiene un romance con Jasper desde hace varios años y la rubiecita también tiene una relación amorosa con el fornido sin cerebro. Raro. Era una situación enigmática; Pero… yo no era nadie para meterme en sus jodidas vidas.

Todos mis "primitos queridos" tenían algo en común, aparte de ser incestos; claro está, ¡Me odian! Y yo no podría ser más feliz con esa idea.

—Dile a Carlisle que después le mando el dinero de las multas— le dije a la rubiecita, cuando ya estuvimos fuera de la comisaria.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y se acomodo el cabella atrás de las orejas. Se colocó unos lentes de sol negros.

—Claro, mi madre y Carlisle quieren que vuelvas, están preocupados por ti, no saben dónde estas — dijo con molestia. Yo sonreí divertido, claro estaba que la rubiecita, ni ningunos de mis primitos quería lo mismo. Era capaz de volver a esa casa pero solo para molestarlos.

—No, diles que estoy bien, después los voy a visitar— dije haciendo camino a mi moto, a mi pobre bebé. ¡Estúpidos policías!, Según la "ley" si me encontraban otra vez conduciendo de esa manera tan "irrespetuosa" me la iban a quitar. ¡Primero muerto!

—Claro, esperaremos con _ansias_ tu visita— dijo. Sonreí satisfecho. El sarcasmo fluía en el aire.

—Otra cosa— dijo ya montada en su carrito de Barbie, un BMW convertible rojo. "El sueño de cualquier princesa"— pensé rodando los ojos.

— ¿Si?— pregunté ya montado en mi moto.

—Carlisle manda a decir que si no te presentas a la escuela este lunes, sufrirás las consecuencias— dijo burlona, jugando con un rulo de su cabello rubio; mientras se observaba en su espejo retrovisor. Subio sus lentes a su cabeza.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Consecuencias… ¡Bah! ¿Qué más me podría pasar?

Otra cosa que odiaba… era el maldito instituto, y sobre todo el montón de adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas que yacían en el. Los profesores, ignorantes hasta la médula, con ausencia de conocimiento sobre lo que significa la palabra "adolescencia". Es gracioso el ver como todo el día batallan para controlar a la sarta de adolescentes, ¡Como si pudieran hacerlo!, creen que tienen el mundo en sus manos solo por ser "adultos", pero no sabian que equivocados estaban.

Ladeé la cabeza, y arranque mi motocicleta, sin darle contestación. Por mi espejo retrovisor pude divisar como rodaba los ojos y arrancaba hacia el lado contrario al mío.

**…**

—Maldición— murmuré con dolor; mientras desinfectaba mis heridas. ¡Qué horrible! , esto dolía horrores. Definitivamente Charlie Swan tenía que pagar por esto. Nadie le hacía algo ofensivo a Edward Masen y se quedaba feliz de la vida galopando por el mundo.

La puerta del pequeño y desordenado apartamento se abrió.

— ¿Mal día Masen?— preguntó mi corpulento compañero de piso con burla, entrando a el lugar. Jacob.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Cállate Jacobo, tienes el privilegio de ser el único individuo que me cae bien de esta patética población, ¿A sí que no lo arruines ok?

—Es Jacob Eddie— murmuró agarrando una cerveza de la nevera y lanzándome una.

Hice un asentimiento de cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Como digas Jacobo— le respondí arqueando una ceja.

El moreno de ojos negros me fulminó con la mirada y se fue a sentar en el mueble, no sin antes quitar algunos desperdicios que yacían sobre él.

Yo fui tras de él y encendí el pequeño televisor. Prefería vivir en aquel pequeño desastre, con pocas comodidades, que con la familia "perfecta".

—Déjame adivinar, te quitaron la moto esta vez— dijo, y bebió un sorbo de la bebida.

—Casi— dije tomando un trago de mi bebida— "la familia perfecta" quiere que regrese a casa, y si no voy al instituto el lunes "sufro las consecuencias"— dije haciendo comillas en el aire con burla.

Soltó una carcajada incrédulo.

Saqué un cigarro y se lo ofrecí, el negó con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros y lo encendí para mí.

—Amigo, fumar y tomar al mismo tiempo no es bueno— murmuro divertido apagando el televisor. Arqueé una ceja.

—Yo no soy bueno… ¿Recuerdas Jacobo? ¿Desde cuando el rebelde sin causa piensa de esa manera?— le pregunté llevándome el cigarrillo a la boca.

El negó con la cabeza divertido.

— ¿Y la cara?— pregunto con curiosidad, luego de algunos minutos.

— ¿mmm?—

— ¿Qué te paso en la cara? No me digas que el gran Edward Masen que creé que todo el patético mundo es ignorante se metió en un pleito— preguntó incrédulo.

—Charlie Swan— murmuré con odio.

— ¿El jefe?— pregunto incrédulo.

Asentí, para después terminar de un solo trago toda mi cerveza.

—El maldito viejo psicópata me golpeó— dije despreocupado poniendo mis brazos atra de mi cabeza.

—Tengo mejor suerte que tú— se burló—A mí nunca me atrapan haciendo una travesura— se carcajeó.

—Tienes suerte Jacobito— le dije con indiferencia.

— ¿Recuerdas la ves que incendiamos aquella señal de transito en la carretera hace tres meses? ¿Lo recuerdas Edwardcito?—Preguntó sonriente ignorando como lo había llamado— ¡Cuidado señores! ¡Somos los prófugos de la ley!— musitó orgulloso alzando su puño al aire.

— ¿Cómo no recordarlo compañero?, fue la mejor huida de todas—sonreí, recordando como el jefe Swan trato de perseguirnos, pero por la oscuridad de la noche y la velocidad de nuestras motos, no nos alcanzó ni nos pudo identificar.

—Odio a ese viejo verde— rugí.

El sonrió de _esa _manera.

— ¿Qué tramas Jacobo?, se que esa sonrisita sádica significa que tienes algo en mente— dije interesado.

— ¡Querido amigo, que bien me conoces!— murmuró tirando su lata de cerveza al cesto de basura.

— ¿Sabes que el viejo tiene una hija?— preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Yo pensaba que el viejo era virgen!

—Esto me está interesando, ¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunté nuevamente arqueando una ceja.

—Su hija se llama Isabella Swan, estos días que te perdiste del panorama, en el instituto se rumorea que la hija del "jefe" viene al pueblo a vivir con su papito— dijo sonriendo divertido— ¡Ah! , apropósito todos dicen y comentan, que no has ido esta semana a clases porque estabas metido en el área de contrabando y estabas en Europa realizando algunos "negocios" — se carcajeó. Típico. Chismosos Adolescentes.

— ¡Ok!, pero sigue con lo que estabas diciendo— le urgí mientras llevaba el cigarro a mi boca.

—Bueno, Isabella Swan, una morena espectacular, de esas que te gustan— dijo despreocupado.

— ¿La conoces?— pregunté interesado. De mi boca salió el humo.

—No, pero he visto fotos, cuando estuve en casa de Charlie hace una semana— yo hice una mueca interrogativa, el se percató de esto— mi papá me mando a llevarle algunos pescados de la reserva— yo asentí.

— ¿Y tu idea cual es Jacobo?— pregunte interesado, dejando mi cigarro en el cenicero de la pequeña mesa frente a nosotros.

—No me digas Jacobo Eddie, a no ser que quieras que tu querida Bebé sufra las consecuencias— dijo amenazante. Yo entrecerré mis ojos. ¡Mi moto nadie la tocaba!

Le hicé un gesto con la mano para que siguiera contando su idea.

—Bueno, que tal si… la pequeña Isabella sale herida— preguntó con burla.

Mis ojos se dilataron.

—Jacob, no estarías pensando en golpearla ¿O sí?— pregunté incrédulo. Nunca podría lastimar a una mujer físicamente.

— ¡NOO!— gritó exaltado— digo herida, pero algo más emocional— sonrió malicioso alzando una ceja. ¿Me estas comprendiendo?

Sonreí con burla.

—No estás hablando enserio...— negué con la cabeza.

—Muy en serio, mi amigo, eres el gran Edward Masen, alias "chico malo" Todas las mujeres caen a tus pies, enamoras a Isabella, la botas y chas...—Chasqueo los dedos—… todo listo, el jefe Swan ¡Si que te va a odiar! Créeme, el ama a su hija, la AMA, lo sé por como habla de ella— hiso una mueca burlona—si ella sufre, el sufre, ¿Entiendes lo que digo?… Y lo mejor de todo, no te va a poder llevar a la cárcel o algo parecido, además- se encogió de hombros- sales ganando por dos, te vengas, y obtienes un poco de diversión— terminó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Tienes una mente maquiavélica— me carcajeé.

— ¿Qué opinas?— preguntó.

Sonreí torcidamente.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser enamorar a una adolescente?— me encogí de hombros.

Chocamos las palmas.

—Por eso me caes bien Jacobo— reí divertido, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Ya la veré diciendo: "Te amo Eddie" — murmuró sonriendo burlón.

— ¿Es morena dices?— pregunté divertido. ¡Solo Dios sabia cuanto amaba las morenas!

...

* * *

**...**

**¡Hola chicas hermosas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de esta pequeña locura? ¿Odian a Eddie? , pues no lo hagan, el pobrecito es un simple individuo que no sabe lo que hace. ¿Pero me van a negar que es súper sexy? ¿A que si? Jajajaja. **

**Debo admitir que ayer casi me puse a llorar, todos los capítulos que había escrito se me habían borrado, pero al final creo que así fue mejor, porque este capítulo quedo mejor que el que pensaba colocar anteriormente. No se preocupen que no voy a tardar en actualizar, ya tengo el siguiente casi por la mitad. **

**¡Estoy muy emocionada con la aceptación que tuvo el fic! ¡22 Reviews y solo en el prefacio! **

**Para todas las que leen "Seduciendo al seductor" el lunes actualizo. **

**Creo que no me queda más que decir, solo que….**

**¡Dejen muchos Reviews! ¡Recuerden que es el pago de toda escritora! **

**Yarhe(: **


	3. Conociendo Al Chico Malo

**Disclaimer: **

**Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? –Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

**...**

**Never Trust in Bad Guys:**

**…**

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

**

* * *

**

…

**Conociendo Al Chico Malo**

**...**

_"Este universo está basado en la atracción. Todo tiene que ver con la atracción"_

_..._

**_Capítulo II_**

**_..._**

**Bella Swan POV: **

**...**

Observé mi curvilínea figura en el espejo de mi pequeña habitación en Phoenix—Nada mal—pensé admirando los rizos castaños que adornaban mis hombros. Lucia una falda corta color beige, una camisa blanca de tirantes con escote que dejaba ver el principio de mis pechos, todo eso con unas sandalias bajas, ya que con mi coordinación probablemente moriría antes de lograr dar el primer paso.

Debo admitir que nunca en mis cortos 17 años de edad me imagine usando esto; simplemente era demasiado revelador para mí. Siempre me sentía cómoda usando jeans y camisetas holgadas, pero era hora de un cambio, estaba aburrida de mi patética y monótona vida. Estaba aburrida de ser la hija perfecta que todos querían, de ser siempre tan ingenua, quería un poco de emoción, un poco de adrenalina.

Me volví a observar en el espejo Tenia buen cuerpo y una cara bonita, pero me ocultaba bajo esas camisetas holgadas porque simplemente me gustaba pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de la sociedad. Usualmente no usaba maquillaje, pero esto era parte de mi transformación, así que tenia justo el necesario para resaltar mis facciones, especialmente mis ojos color chocolate. Siempre me parecieron muy aburridos, pero la mayoría de la gente solía decirme que eran muy expresivos. No usaba rubor para mis pómulos porque no era necesario, casi todo el tiempo mis mejillas estaban encendidas de una tonalidad rojo escarlata.

Solté un suspiro y dirigí mi mirada al resto de mi habitación— o lo que quedaba de ella—ya que todas mis pertenencias yacían en cajas, no muchas debo agregar, lo único que seguía en su sitio era mi computadora y mi cómoda cama matrimonial cubierta por un precioso edredón de seda color azul.

—Adiós Phoenix— musité saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Baje cansinamente las escaleras de mi ahora "no casa". No podía creer, que después de más de 17 años viviendo en este lugar ahora tenía que partir, todo por culpa de mi muy caprichosa, y atolondrada madre.

—Bella, Phil te llevara al aeropuerto, tu vuelo saldrá en una hora—dijo la voz de Reneé mi madre en cuanto llegue abajo.

Rodé los ojos.

No estaba precisamente feliz de mudarme con Charlie. No es que mi padre me cayera mal, al contrario, es solo que odiaba ese lugar frio y húmedo. Me estaba yendo de Phoenix prácticamente en contra de mi voluntad; cabe decir que mi madre fue muy…"sutil" a la hora de participarme que quería disfrutar de su matrimonio con su esposo Phil. Cuando me lo dijo, prácticamente me puse histérica, no es que fuera una niña caprichosa ni mucho menos, es solo que… prácticamente me estaba botando de mi propia casa y sus primeras palabras fueron: "Bella, ya eres grande, vuela por las alas de la vida".

¿Volar por las alas de la vida? ¿Qué clase de madre le dice eso a su hija?

Definitivamente no la clase de madre que te quiere.

—Claro, no te preocupes ya me voy para que puedas hacer tus cochinadas— dije irónica atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

—Bella, cariño, no quiero que te vayas molesta, no seas egoísta, siempre estuve para…

Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—No vayas a decir que siempre estuviste para mí, porque sabes bien que eso no es así Reneé— dije remarcando su nombre— ni siquiera dejas que te diga "mamá" porque te sientes vieja—dije poniendo las cajas a un lado en el sofá.

Era verdad, me daba lástima decirlo, pero Reneé era un maldita egoísta, nunca estuvo para mi, siempre me dejaba encerrada en casa mientras ella se iba a disfrutar por el mundo. ¿Y yo qué? la ingenua Isabella siempre se encargaba de cuidarla, de sacar buenas notas y de darle las aspirinas para pasar las malditas borracheras de cada fin de semana.

—No te permito que utilices ese tono conmigo Isabella, soy tu madre—dijo molesta levantando la mano derecha claramente con la intención de pegarme, pero yo me aleje.

La mire entrecerrando mis ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a pegar? Es lo único que te falta—dije agarrando mis cosas y saliendo por el umbral de la casa sin esperar su contestación.

**…**

—Este es tu cuarto— dijo Charlie señalando la puerta de una habitación que si mal no recuerdo, era la habitación que solía usar cuando venía de vacaciones pequeña.

Abrí la puerta.

Era un cuarto pequeño de paredes celestes, había una ventana al lado derecho del cuarto que tenía un aspecto de no haber sido abierta en años, en el medio se encontraba una cama matrimonial enfundada en un precioso edredón morado, al lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara y por último una "moderna" computadora de en la esquina de la habitación. Moderna entre comillas ya que... al parecer Charlie no había sido muy sutil a la hora de engrapar los cables de la conexión al suelo.

—Gracias— le dije con una sonrisa incómoda. Quería un espacio para mi sola.

El asintió también incómodo.

—Bueno, Bells— Me sorprendí al verlo utilizar mi viejo apodo—mañana empiezas clases— dijo rascándose la nuca, al parecer tratando de entablar conversación.

¡Ugg!

—Claro—trate de disimular mi molestia, lo último que deseaba en mi patética vida era obtener la atención de un montón de adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas. Odiaba ser "la chica nueva"

—Una cosa—dijo haciendo una mueca—cuando estés allí, evita acercarte a…— tensó su mandíbula.

— ¿A quién?— lo alenté cuando paro.

—Nadie, solo cuídate— dijo con expresión indescifrable para después Salir de la habitación.

¿A quien tendría que evitar acercarme?

Me encogí de hombros. Después lo averiguaría.

Volví a echar un vistazo a mi nueva habitación, solté un suspiro resignado, agarre mi Ipod, me coloque los audífonos y me desconecte del mundo.

**…**

—Y dijo que me amaba, porque claro, sé que soy irresistible, todos me aman…— Blah, Blah y Blah. Quería estrangular a esta chica, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan irritante y superficial. Jessica, una rubia, ojos azules, y con cuerpo escultural. Operada, eso era más que obvio. En conclusión, una típica chica americana, pero de cerebro no tenía ni una neurona, nada. Apenas hube llegado al instituto se pego detrás de mí como una garrapata. Seguramente buscando chismes sobre la alumna nueva, chismes que no iba a conseguir; pero debía admitir que a pesar de ser superficial y que siempre buscaba hacerse notar, era una chica agradable.

—Si Jessica, todos te aman—dije tratando de no sonar sarcástica, es que esta chica debía tener el ego en el infinito y mas allá.

— ¿Verdad que si?, por fin alguien que me entiende—dijo emocionada mientras me abrazaba.

Caminamos juntas a la cafetería. Cuando entre, naturalmente todos se me quedaron viendo. Me sonroje profundamente. ¡Maldición! Todo el día había pasado igual, todos me preguntaban: ¿Eres Isabella Swan? ¿La hija del jefe de policía?

Ya me estaba aburriendo de la misma rutina. Ya empezaba a odiar a los chicos de este pueblo, especialmente a un tal Mike Newton, un idiota, que se creía Don Juan. Me había prácticamente acosado en la clase de matemática. Cuando te invitan a Salir y te dicen "no", tú entiendes que te están rechazando ¿Verdad? , ¿Por qué él no lo hacía?

Agarramos nuestras bandejas de comida y ella me empujo hacia una mesa donde se encontraba sentada una chica castaña ojos negros que me dirigía una mirada tímida.

-Ángela, esta es Bella, Bella ella es Ángela.- nos presento Jessica con cara de Póker.

—Hola Bella, encantada— saludo Ángela.

Charlamos un rato mientras comíamos, Ángela me caía bien, teníamos gustos similares y como lo había percibido era tímida, me fue fácil hablar con ella, mientras tanto Jessica era como un chichón en el culo que no se cansaba de alabarse a sí misma. Estábamos hablando y en la cafetería había un ruido ensordecedor, cuando de pronto sentí que se abría la puerta a mis espaldas y todos se quedaban en un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunté confundida sin voltear atrás.

—Eso pasa—señalo Jessica a atrás de mí ruborizada. Ángela rodó los ojos.

Las mire confundida y voltee a ver lo que había dejado a toda la cafetería sin habla.

¡Y vaya que me quede sin respiración!

Atravesando la puerta de la cafetería se encontraba un chico… whao… Era la cosa más sexy y misteriosa que había visto en mis 17 años de vida. Era alto, de un 1'85 m aproximadamente. Su pelo era una maraña rebelde color cobriza, era como si no se molestara en peinarse, pero era… whao… estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero color negra, debajo de esta, se podia apreciar una camisa blanca, traia unos jeans rasgados apropósito de los cuales guindaba una cadena. Tenía un pequeño percing arriba de la ceja izquierda que le daba un aire rebelde… y sus ojos…unos ojos color verde esmeralda con un aire amenazante-sádico-misterioso. Debía ser musculoso, incluso con su chaqueta puesta se podía apreciar bien. Y esos labios redondeados, eran los más provocativos que había visto en mi vida.

Me sonrojé al notarme admirándolo de esa manera, nunca ningún chico, a lo largo de los años había logrado captar mi atención de esta manera.

Definitivamente El no era la clase de chico que les presentarías a tus padres.

Caminaba con ese andar felino por los pasillos de la cafetería, como si le perteneciera, con aquella expresión de suficiencia que mataba. Se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía, se sentó, subió las piernas a la mesa con un estilo sumamente envidiable, saco un cigarrillo lo encendió y se lo llevo a la boca. Recorrió la cafetería con una mirada y rodó los ojos, seguramente al notar que toda la atención iba dirigida a él. Luego apoyo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza mientras el humo salía de su boca.

Observarlo a él, definitivamente era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Sexy…

— ¿Quién es?—pregunte rogando porque la baba que salía de mi boca no se notara.

—Ya caíste, es Edward Masen—respondió Jessica. Ella también tenía graves problemas para ocultar su baba.

Ángela rodó los ojos.

—Edward Masen, llego desde Europa el año pasado para quedarse con su familia— señalo la mesa continua a la de él, adonde se encontraban unos chicos igualmente guapos: una rubia escultural ojos azules, una duendecillo pelo marrón, ojos verdes, un rubio ojos azules y un grandulón ojos marrones— Ellos son su primos, los rubios son adoptados por la tía de Edward, Esme Hale, menos la menudita y el grandulón, que son hijos del Doctor Cullen— prosiguió Jessica, ante los atentos oídos de Ángela— son... perfectos— su voz destilaba envidia—están enemistados por alguna razón que se desconoce.

Yo asentí, todavía sonrojada, mientras observaba como se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Casi me derrito ahí mismo.

Un carraspeo me devolvió a la realidad.

—No te acerques a él Bella, Edward Masen es sinónimo de problema, siempre que escuches ese nombre va a venir acompañado de las palabras: Sexo, drogas, peleas y alcohol, además, el no sale con nadie, nadie— advirtió Jessica, sacándome de mí escrutinio. Sin duda, la gente en este pueblo se dedicaba a sacar conjeturas y a criticar a las demás personas, increíble, pero cierto. Edward se paró de su mesa todavía fumando, al parecer divertido por algo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Y yo como una maldita idiota seguía todos sus pasos. Es que el chico era irresistible.

—No planeaba hacerlo— le dije a Jessica segura, saliendo de mi transe.

Aunque Edward Masen era sinónimo de problema y era justo lo que necesitaba en mi no muy emocionante vida, no planeaba acercarme a él. Obviamente... él era la clase de hombre que intimidaba, que mojaba las bragas de cualquier mujer con tan solo una mirada, Esa clase de hombre con el pensamiento de "El mundo es una porquería" ¡Y diablos, eso era malditamente excitante!

Me sonrojé al notar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Lo veía salir de la cafetería, con una gracia infinita, no sin antes de que nuestras miradas se encontraran y me guiñara un ojo regalándome una sonrisa torcida. Parpadeé sorprendida y sonrojada ante su gesto. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, y no precisamente un escalofrió de miedo.

Edward Masen, me causaba de todo, menos miedo.

**…**

¡Mierda! ¡Mi primer día y estaba llegando tarde a clases de Educación Física!

Ugg… como odiaba esa clase…

¿Mi retraso? ¡Michael Newton! ¡Odiaba a ese chico!

**Flash Back**

_—Hola hermosura— musitó Mike atravesándose en mi camino y guiñándome un ojo._

_—Hola— le dije fríamente mientras caminaba, estaba a tiempo para llegar a mi clase más odiada. Educación Física._

_El me siguió._

_— ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?— pregunto arrogante._

_— ¿Cuántas veces te he rechazado hoy?— pregunté aburrida, parando mi caminar._

_— ¿3 veces?— meditó— bueno, lo que sea, pero yo creo que no me vas a rechazar cuando sepas quien soy yo— dijo el muy arrogante._

_Rodé los ojos. Ni que fuera el mismo Brad Pitt aceptaría salir con él._

_— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunte aburrida._

_—Soy el capitán del equipo de futbol americano— Blah, Blah, Blah— duro más de 5 minutos enumerando sus atributos. Este chico y Jessica seguramente harían una pareja increíble—El más popular del instituto— siguió— tú— me señalo—no me puedes rechazar— dijo alzando las cejas._

_—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no— murmure cansinamente._

_Su cara era incrédula. Mire mi reloj._

_¡Diablos! ¡Estaba llegando tarde había perdido mucho tiempo!_

_—Lo siento Mike, pero tengo Educación Física— dije apurada desapareciendo de su vista._

_— ¡Maldición!— musité al escuchar la campana._

_Lo último que escuche fue un:_

_—Está loca por mí._

**Fin Flash Back**

Miré mi reloj.

5 minutos tarde. Estaba perdida.

Comencé a correr por los pasillos vacios del instituto como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Pero mi torpeza inigualable hizo acto de aparición haciéndome tropezar con mis propios pies. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, un impacto que nunca llego.

—Deberías tener más cuidado— murmuró una voz maravillosamente aterciopelada que destilaba arrogancia.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida para enfrentar al extraño que me había salvado de una caída.

Me sonrojé al notar quién era.

Era él… Edward Masen.

Estaba ahí, frente a mí, con una sonrisa picara que mataría a cualquier individuo.

—Gr-raciass— Tartamudeé.

—De nada— musitó, separándome de él. Se inclino contra los casilleros, apoyándose en ellos, cruzó sus brazos y su pie derecho. Me miro de arriba abajo estudiándome con su mirada.

Me sonroje hasta límites insospechados, por su estudio y porque me había percatado que segundos antes mi cuerpo había estado presionado contra el increíble torso varonil, había podido apreciar cada músculo de su pecho.

Suspiré como una boba.

— ¿Oye… estas bien?— pregunto con burla, al notar que me había quedado estática. La arrogancia no abandonaba su voz.

Me quise golpear la cabeza contra la pared. Torpe Bella, soy la persona más obvia del mundo.

—Ssi…—tartamudeé. Fruncí el ceño. Hasta ese momento me había percatado de que no sabía de dónde había salido— ¿De dónde saliste?— pregunté curiosa.

El sonrió ladinamente.

—Me escapé— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Señalo la puerta que estaba a un lado de nosotros.

"Detención", leí el cartelito que yacía en ella.

Asentí. Sin duda, un chico "problema".

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?— preguntó despreocupado, penetrándome con su mirada, esa mirada que sin duda ocultaba muchas cosas, era una de esas mirada misteriosa y a la vez peligrosas que excitaban, y asustaban al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Maldición!— murmuré, dándome cuenta de mi olvido— voy tarde a clases de Educación Física.

El arqueo una ceja. ¡Diablos! Ese percing era tan sexy.

—No te van a dejar entrar— dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

—No importa, lo voy a intentar, adiós— me despedí de él, y Salí corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

¡Rayos! Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo junto a él. ¿Qué te pasa Bella?— me regañe mentalmente.

Llegué al gimnasio y toque la puerta, rogando mentalmente para que me dejaran entrar.

La abrió un hombre de cabello color castaño, ojos negros, tenias algunas ojeras debajo de los ojos; como si no hubiera dormido, era alto y musculoso, supuse que debía ser el entrenador por las ropas que cargaba. Me estudio con su mirada, para después regalarme una mirada despectiva.

—Llega tarde, señorita Swan— reprendió cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento— me disculpe avergonzada. Si cierto señor "popularidad", y cierto señor "problema" no se me hubieran cruzado, seguramente habría llegado a tiempo.

—No la voy a dejar entrar a mi clase, será mejor que la próxima vez llegue temprano— dijo y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Estúpido profesor; aunque debía admitir, que muy en mis adentros estaba feliz, odiaba verdaderamente Educación Física. En Phoenix siempre terminaba en la enfermería por culpa de esa materia, podría decir que...hasta la enfermera Cupper terminó despreciándome. Yo era la persona más torpe del universo, era trágico, pero cierto.

Me dispuse a caminar nuevamente de regreso por el pasillo, rogando por encontrarme a Edward. Efectivamente ahí estaba, todavía apoyado en los casilleros, pero esta vez estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía una expresión de aburrimiento mientras fumaba un cigarro. No sabía porque, pero Edward Masen me atraía. Tenía algo que llamaba, tal vez sean esas facciones perfectas y maduras, o tal vez esa voz aterciopelada, que destilaba despreocupación. No necesitaba mantenerme alejada de él, para darme cuenta de lo difícil que sería hacerlo.

Me acerqué a él trastabillando. Al parecer escucho mis pasos torpes porque hablo antes de que le avisara que estaba a su lado.

— ¿No te dejaron entrar cierto?— pregunto con burla, manteniendo aun sus ojos cerrados.

—No— dije sonrojada.

Ladeó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Dio una última fumada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo en el medio del corredor. Mi expresión debió ser demasiado sorprendida ya que el soltó una carcajada. Era un sonido sexy y a la vez misterioso, como todo el. Música para mis oídos.

—Vamos— agarró mi mano y me empujo por los pasillos del instituto. Ese simple toque puso mi corazón histérico, ¡Diablos! Hasta creí poder terminar en la enfermería por paro cardiaco. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento y estuvimos frente a una moto Harley Davidson negra; que supuse era de él, fue cuando me percaté de que no tenia ni la menor idea de adónde íbamos, definitivamente Edward Masen le hacía mal a mi sistema nervioso.

— ¿Dónde vamos?— pregunté cautelosa.

El se volteo hacia mí, con expresión impasible.

—No necesitas preguntar, ponte esto— dijo dándome un casco rojo, que segundos antes había sacado de la parte de atrás de la motocicleta.

Me quede mirando la máquina negra que tenía enfrente de mí con expresión aterrada. Nunca me había montado en una motocicleta, además, tenía que recordar que Charlie era el jefe de policía, y si me atrapaba en esto probablemente me mandaría a un internado.

Edward rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo Isabella Swan— dijo burlesco. Me sorprendí, yo no le había dicho mi nombre.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunté confundida.

—Todos te conocen Swan— dijo con expresión tensa, creí notar una ligera nota de desprecio en su voz y en sus ojos al pronunciar mi apellido. Seguro estaba delirando. ¡Aunque claro! con este Dios Heleno, ¿Quién no lo haría?

—Bella, solo dime Bella— le dije sonriendo ligeramente. Me iba a arrepentir por lo que iba a hacer, pero no quería que me viera como una niñita mojigata. Usaualmente lo era. Aplicada, responsable, inteligente, calculadora... y sigue una lista interminable. Pero esta vez, esta vez queria hacer algo arriesgado. Enfrente de mi, estaba aquel ser que significaba. "Cambio". Agarré el casco de sus manos. Trague saliva y me lo puse; seguramente me vería patética. El sonrió de lado admirándome. Daba gracias a Dios tener esto puesto y que él no pudiera ver mis mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Lista para el mejor paseo de tu vida?— pregunto arrogante, cuando ya estábamos montados en su motocicleta.

Tragué saliva, estuve a punto de rezar el Padre Nuestro.

—Si— musité inaudiblemente.

—Muy bien, agárrate… _fuerte_— dijo riéndose al decir la última parte.

Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura. Me estremecí ligeramente al sentir sus músculos sobre la camiseta blanca que cargaba debajo de su chaqueta negra. ¡Esto era la gloria!. El motor de su motocicleta rugió antes de salir disparado fuera del aparcamiento. Abrí mis ojos como platos al notar en el velocímetro la velocidad. 150km/h. Ahora si tenía miedo, podía morir en cualquier momento. Apreté mi agarre más fuerte a su cintura.

—Por cierto— escuche que decía sobre el ruido del motor— Mi nombre es Edward Masen. Vi de lado como sus labios se curvaban es una sonrisa maliciosa antes de acelerar.

...

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Never Trust in Bad Guys". ¿Les gusto? Quiero informar que los POV van a ser intercalados, lo que quiere decir… Un capítulo Bella y el otro Edward. Les tengo una mala noticia… Mi computadora se daño, y la van a arreglar, así que no podre actualizar hasta el lunes que viene): Pero no se preocupen, que el lunes actualizo sin faltas, aquí, y en Seduciendo al Seductor. **

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, alertas, favoritos, no saben cuánto los amo, ustedes como escritoras deben saber lo emocionante que es abrir el correo y tener muchos comentarios y críticas bonitas de FF! **

**Bueno, ahora si me voy… Nos vemos el lunes…**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**Yarhe (: **


	4. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? –Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

**Never Trust in Bad Guys:**

...**…**...

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

….**….**...

* * *

...**...**...

**M**isunderstood

_Lamentablemente, todos morimos siendo incomprendidos_

_..._

_**Capítulo III**_

**_..._**

**Edward Masen POV: **

Chasqueé la lengua y me permití observar mejor el cuarto de detención. Solo una palabra. Aburrido. Solo estábamos el profesor McDonald y yo. El parecía muy cómodo durmiendo en su silla con los brazos cruzados y las piernas en la mesa, su peluquín se estaba cayendo.

Rodé los ojos ante la ironía.

Típico. Los maestros de ahora, no hacían su trabajo correctamente, aunque no es como si pudieran dominar a un adolescente. Me acerqué a la puerta dispuesto a salir del pequeño cuarto.

Justo cuando estaba por rodar la manija escuche una maldición que provenía desde afuera. Era una voz musical y sobretodo femenina.

Abrí la puerta y Salí al pasillo discretamente.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme a Isabella Swan corriendo por los pasillos vacios con rapidez. Definitivamente hoy era mi día de suerte.

Al ver que casi se tropezaba con sus propios pies, la ayude, así evitando su caída. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron presionados por unos segundos en los que pude apreciar cada maravillosa curva de su anatomía.

—Gr-raciass—Tartamudeó.

—De nada.

La separe de mí con cuidado y me apoye en los casilleros, para poder observar mejor su expresión facial; la cual fue muy divertida. En cuanto observo mi cara se quedo estática y un precioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, estaba como en shock.

Luche para contener mi risa, no sería muy difícil enamorarla, o al menos eso esperaba…

Baje mi mirada recorriendo su rostro para observarla mejor. Definitivamente una morena espectacular. Jacobo tenía razón.

Bajita y menudita, como 1.60m. Grandes ojos color chocolate, un chocolate expresivo y hermoso, nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos como aquel mar chocolate. Tez pálida, su piel parecía porcelana, estuve tentado a recorrer con mis dedos su piel para comprobar su textura, seguramente suave y cálida. Cara redondeada, en forma de corazón, pómulos finos y marcados que estaban cubiertos por un delicioso sonrojo color rojo escarlata que le daban un toque encantador. Un apetecible cabello color caoba rojizo y brillante que caía en cascada hasta su cintura. Y labios completa y absolutamente besables.

Baje más la mirada hasta su cuerpo. Pechos firmes y redondos, no muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, totalmente deliciosos. Cintura pequeña, abdomen plano, que se podía apreciar a través de la apretada camisa morada. Piernas infinitamente largas, enfundadas en un pantalón pitillo negro. Definitivamente mi clase de chica, me iba a divertir mucho este año. Charlie Swan, me las iba a pagar.

Ella se sonrojo más al darse cuenta de mi escrutinio y suspiro soñadoramente.

Al preguntarle si estaba bien se volvió a sonrojar, avergonzada, para después darme un "si" nervioso. Me contuve para no reírme en su cara, eso no era caballeroso; aunque en realidad yo no lo era, ella era mi conquista, y la tenía que tratar bien. Reí ligeramente, no sabía que una persona pudiera alcanzar tantos tipos de rojo en un solo minuto.

— ¿De donde saliste?— me pregunto curiosamente, frunciendo el ceño, eso le daba una expresión adorable acompañando a su sonrojo.

Le señale la puerta que estaba a un lado de nosotros. Ella, al leer la palabra detención, solo pudo asentir sin decir palabra. Obviamente ya sabía que yo era un "mala conducta", no era muy difícil adivinar que la chismosa Jessica Stanley ya le había advertido sobre mí, en la cafetería.

Me pareció muy extraño encontrarla aquí, ya que ya había sin duda sonado la campana, así que le pregunte y ella me respondió con un...

—Maldición, voy tarde a Educación Física.

Bella se despidió de mi apurada. Yo por el contrario me quede ahí esperando por ella, y fumando un cigarro con expresión aburrida.

Yo arqueé una ceja divertido, sabía que no la iban a dejar entrar, el entrenador no perdonaba ni una falta, siempre hacia todo lo posible por torturar a sus alumnos. E.F no era mi clase favorita, la mayoría del tiempo me la saltaba. Otra cosa que no soportaba de esa clase, es que fuera compartida, odiaba ver los innumerables intentos de seducción femenina para con mi persona y los demás hombres, era simplemente patético. Creían que con solo agitar sus pompones y mover el culo ya eran la gran cosa.

A los pocos minutos de esperar escuche unos pasos torpes dirigiéndose a mí. Solo podía ser una persona.

Me permití burlarme de ella al observar su expresión desconcertada al yo tirar mi cigarro despreocupadamente en el medio del pasillo.

De pronto tuve una idea, tendría que empezar a enamorar a Isabella, e iba a empezar ahora mismo.

—Vamos— dije tomando su mano. Ella no se resistió.

La lleve hasta el aparcamiento, adonde estaba mi querida Harley Davidson negra.

— ¿Dónde vamos?— pregunto cautelosa.

Me volteé hacia ella con mi mejor cara de Póker.

—No necesitas preguntar, ponte esto— dije dándole mi casco rojo.

Ella se quedo mirando el casco y mi moto con expresión aterrada. Obviamente la niña nunca se había montado en una. Dudaba que papi la dejara.

Rodé los ojos exasperado.

—Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo Isabella Swan— dije burlándome. Su expresión fue de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— preguntó confundida.

Maldición. Primer error. Ciertamente ella no me había dicho su nombre. Mantuve mi expresión pasible y respondí lo más obvio.

—Todos te conocen Isabella Swan— dije con expresión algo tensa, procure relajarla, pero se me escapo el tono de odio al pronunciar su apellido.

Mi respuesta pareció complacerla.

—Bella, solo dime Bella— dijo sonriéndome ligeramente, en su tono puede apreciar el ligero desprecio que le tenía a su nombre.

¿Bella? Interesante diminutivo para Isabella…

Ella agarro el casco todavía no muy convencida, tragó saliva ruidosamente y se lo colocó.

—Lista para el mejor paseo de tu vida— le pregunté arrogante cuando ya estábamos montados en mi motocicleta.

—Si— musitó casi inaudiblemente. Como lo suponía, estaba asustada.

—Muy bien, agárrate… _fuerte_— dije riéndose al decir la última parte. Si ahorita estaba asustada, cuando avanzara iba a estar aterrada.

Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura. Fue una sensación increíble, sentirla presionada contra mí, era tan… cálida. Ella se estremeció ligeramente. Yo sonreí. El motor rugió antes de salir disparado hacia la carretera, ella apretó su agarre a mí al notar la velocidad del velocímetro. Estaba casi temblando.

—Por cierto— dije sobre el ruido del motor— mi nombre es Edward Masen— mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa antes de acelerar.

**—0—0—0—**

—Y dime, solo _Bella—_ pronuncie su nombre como una caricia. Ella se estremeció— ¿Te caes muy seguido?— pregunté cuando la ayude a no caerse por 5ta vez en el día.

Ella se sonrojo y se separo de mí.

—Demasiado, diría yo. Soy patética, no puedo caminar por ninguna superficie plana sin hacer el ridículo— dijo burlándose de ella misma.

Yo sonreí y ladeé la cabeza ante sus palabras.

Hora de comenzar…

—Ya, eso lo creo, pero yo no diría patética, más bien…. Adorable— dije parando mi caminar, apoyándome en un árbol y cruzando mis brazos.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Gracia-as— tartamudeó. Como lo dije, simplemente _adorable._

Desvió su mirada de la mía. Incomoda, supuse.

Recorrió con escrutinio el lugar antes de volver a observarme con cautela.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto nerviosa. Me percate del paso que dio hacia atrás.

Entrecerré los ojos.

Maldición. Estaba asustada. ¡Bien Edward! Eres un genio, se supone que la tienes que atraer no asustar, de igual manera no es como si la fuera a violar.

—Tranquila— levante mis manos con inocencia— no te voy a violar en el medio del bosque o algo parecido.

Ella se sonrojo

Solo estamos dando un paseo a un lugar que conozco— dije divertido.

Isabella Soltó el aire aliviada, pero frunció el ceño.

—Isabella, Isabella, Isabella— ladeé la cabeza, fingiendo lastima— ¿Qué clase de concepto tienes sobre mi?

—Bella— me corrigió— Bueno, digamos que la gente no habla bien de ti— dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

¿La gente? ¡Ja! ¿Qué sabían ellos?

La mire fijamente tratando de leer su expresión y ella se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que me pareció muy atractivo.

—Bueno, _Bella,_ Digamos que…"La gente"—dije con ironía— no sabe nada sobre mí, supongamos que… soy incomprendido, la vida es muy corta y hay que disfrutarla ¿No crees? Basta de pendejadas de ser responsable y toda esa basura, a fin de cuentas, nadie es suficientemente bueno para ir al cielo.

Ella me observo cautivada. Sonreí en mis adentros.

—Tienes un sentido muy pobre sobre la vida _Chico Malo._

Me reí ante su apodo y me encogí de hombros.

—Simplemente soy realista— dije despreocupado.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que te entiendo— dijo alcanzándome, yo me encontraba caminando de nuevo en el sendero del bosque.

¿Me entendía? Dudaba que lo hiciera.

—Yo he vivido todo el tiempo siguiendo una rutina— negó con la cabeza— mi vida es demasiado aburrida, no es que me guste mucho llamar la atención, pero… simplemente quiero arriesgarme, hacer algo peligroso, no trato de matarme, ni suicidarme— dijo divertida— simplemente… salir de la rutina.

Solté una carcajada.

— Y tu concepto de _peligro _soy yo ¿Me equivoco?— dije divertido.

Ella se sonrojo.

Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, si ella quería saber lo que era arriesgarse conmigo lo sabría.

—Aquí es— señale el claro iluminado por los rayos del sol que se extendía al frente de nosotros.

—Es increíble— murmuro hipnotizada por el ambiente.

Me encogí de hombros sentándome en el pasto. Este era un lugar donde siempre venia a pensar, nadie sabía de este lugar, solo yo. Aquí nadie me podría encontrar.

Ella camino trastabillando hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Así que eres como el rebelde sin causa de Forks no?— pregunto arqueando una ceja, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Ya te lo dije… rebelde no, incomprendido— dije divertido.

—Claro, claro, James Dean— se burló.

Esta chica era divertida.

—Soy mucho más atractivo que él, ¿No crees?— pregunte arrogante alzando una ceja.

—Claro, y más arrogante también...

—Tal vez…— concedí.

Duramos mucho tiempo hablando de cosas triviales, le saqué muchas cosas hoy, y sobretodo aprendí muchas cosas de ella, una de ellas, era que esta muchachita era audaz, era diferente al tipo de chica que creía, siempre me sorprendía con sus respuestas.

Me alegraba saber que yo no le era indiferente, eso complicaba menos las cosas, estaba seguro de que yo la atraía, todo era obvio al ver sus reacciones físicas.

Algunas horas después me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, como el _caballero_ que soy. Solo rezaba para que Charlie no estuviera, o sino mandaría todo a la mierda, el no me podía ver saliendo con su joyita, o al menos todavía no… estaba esperando con ansias el día que me presentara ante él, como el novio de su princesita, moría por ver su expresión y sobretodo su reacción…

Me lo podía imaginar… botando humo por las orejas, su cara pasando por toda la franja de colores del arcoíris, sus ojos desorbitados, y aseguro que lo primero que me gritaría seria… "Tu, TU has corrompido a mi Bella", después sacaría su arma y me amenazaría… moría porque llegara ese día.

—Gracias, la he pasado muy bien— dijo Bella sonrojada quitándose el casco.

—De nada_, Ange_— repliqué con el tono de voz más sensual que encontré. Al parecer dio resultado porque se estremeció, y el color rojizo alcanzo su cuello.

Me mordí la lengua para no reír.

— ¿Ange?— pregunto curiosa.

—Ángel, en italiano, ¿Te queda sabes? Tus facciones son como las de un ángel— dije despreocupado y no mentía.

Ella se sonrojo y sonrió avergonzada.

—Gracias y Adiós— se despidió con la mano, asiendo ademán de caminar hacia la puerta.

Yo por mi parte saque mis armas de seducción al aire y la atraje hacia mí por la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla que duro más de lo debido. Ella se dio cuenta, y por supuesto… se sonrojo.

—Adiós— dije volteándome no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y colocarme mis lentes de sol.

Subí en mi moto y arranque. Tenía cosas que arreglar…

¿Mi destino?

Casa Cullen…

**—0—0—0—**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Rosalie despectivamente al abrir la puerta.

Rodé los ojos y entre a la gran mansión sin preguntar.

—Rosalie, querida, que bueno es verte otra vez— dije irónicamente observando el panorama a mi alrededor.

Después de 5 meses, todo seguía como lo recordaba. Un gran recibidor con Grandes paredes de techo alto, junto con la pared del fondo que totalmente de cristal que da cara al rio, cuadros caros que complementan la decoración de Esme, suelos de madera decorados con alfombras de distintos tonos de blanco. El gran televisor de plasma ubicado en la pared. A la izquierda junto al piano de cola blanco se extiende la inmensa escalera que da paso a los siguientes dos pisos.

Dirigí mi atención a los muebles donde se encontraban los hermanos Cullen taladrándome con la mirada incrédulos. Suspiré y volvi mi atención a la princesita.

—Vine a visitar a Esme y a Carlisle— dije despreocupado.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos.

—Carlisle y Esme están en el estudio, se_… cuidadoso_— dijo con advertencia.

—Claro, cuidadoso es mi segundo nombre— dije quitándome los lentes y guardándolos en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

—Más te vale Masen.

Se dio la vuelta, camino hasta el mueble y se sentó al lado de Emmett, que la recibió con un pequeño beso.

Puaj.

Ladeé la cabeza con incredulidad y comencé a subir los escalones de la escalera, pero un voz chillona y cantarina me distrajo, enseguida me volteé.

— ¿Cómo has estado Edward?— pregunto Alice con cordialidad desde el mueble. Rosalie le dirigió una mirada incrédula, Emmett me sonrió antes de poner la mano en el hombro de Rosalie para tranquilizarla.

Alice, era una enana revoltosa y con obsesión con las compras, algo que era sumamente superficial para mí, puede que esté un poco loca, pero raramente era la que mejor me caía de los Cullen. Ella se preocupaba por mi verdaderamente, cosa que a la vez de incomodarme me… agradaba, desde que llegue a Forks, según ellos, completamente cambiado no había vuelto a hablar con ella como solíamos hacerlo.

Sonreí sinceramente antes de responderle.

—Muy Bien _Ali_—dije sonriendo al recordar el viejo sobrenombre que le había puesto cuando éramos pequeños y pasábamos horas jugando.

Alice se sorprendió y se le iluminaron los ojos ante el recuerdo y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Yo ladeé la cabeza y seguí subiendo las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Muy bien Masen, compórtate bien y no lo arruines todo con tu bocata y tu forma de ser— me advertí a mí mismo y toqué la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle.

Se escucho el sonido de unos papeles siendo removidos y los tacones de una mujer, Esme supuse, caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla.

Esme estaba en la puerta mirándome sorprendida, como si dudara de que yo fuera real o un espejismo. Incluso pude ver cuando se pellizco el brazo.

Solté una carcajada.

— ¿Edward, _hijo_?— pregunto sorprendida la mujer de ojos azules y cabellos color caramelo. Yo asentí y ella me abrazo con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. No entendía porque tanto drama. No me paso por alto como me había llamado, en otra ocasión me hubiera incomodado que me llamara de esa manera, pero no la iba a lastimar mas, ella ciertamente había sido lo más cercano que tenía a una madre.

La rodeé con mis brazos.

Desde por encima del hombro de Esme pude notar a mi tío Carlisle mirándonos sonrientes.

Luego de unos segundos me separe de Esme levemente incómodo. Ella percibió mi incomodidad y se separo avergonzada.

Me sentía culpable, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto.

—Edward, pero que sorpresa verte por aquí— dijo Carlisle desbordando sinceridad— tenemos cosas de que hablar— recobro su porte de autoridad.

Rodé los ojos. Era la hora de los sermones semanales.

Me senté frente a Carlisle y Esme en el escritorio; y creo que soporte más de 1 maldita hora de...No debes hacer esto, No debes hacer aquello, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Cambia tu actitud, y Blah, Blah, Blah. Al final no me quedo mas nada que asentir aburrido. ¿Cómo diablos cambiaba mi forma de ser? Yo era así, y ya.

—Ok, haber si entiendo— dije incrédulo— ustedes quieren que yo ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se supone que deje de ser yo?— pregunté con una mueca.

—Solo trata de ser menos problemático, y cuidado con los negocios extraños— dijo Carlisle, Esme asintió.

Yo arqueé una ceja. ¿Qué trataba de insinuar Carlisle con…"Negocios extraños".

Mi cerebro se ilumino por unos instantes.

—No puedo creer que piensen eso, no me drogo—exploté.

Esme suspiro aliviada.

Yo los mire incrédulos.

—Yo no lo creo, pero eso es lo que dicen— dijo Carlisle encogiendose de hombros.

—Eso es lo "Que dicen"— pregunte haciendo comillas.

Comencé a reír histérico.

—Que bajo han caído, creyendo esas cosas, ¿No me digan? Las cotillas de Jessica Stanley y su madre ¿No?— pregunté negando con la cabeza— no se preocupen, la he probado pero no me atrae— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que la has probado?— preguntó Esme casi al borde de la histeria.

—Tranquila señora angustias, fue una simple etapa de experimentación, y descuiden, no fue bajo su tutela, fue en Londres— dije despreocupado.

Carlisle me miro incrédulo trago saliva y se aflojo el nudo de su corbata.

Chasqueé mi lengua. Eran tan dramáticos.

—Hablamos con el jefe Swan, estas en problemas Edward, el no piensa tolerar más tus ataques de rebeldía— dijo Carlisle con advertencia.

—No me hablen de ese hombre, tengo todo bajo control, les aseguro que no voy a causar más problemas— dije malicioso.

Ellos entrecerraron los ojos con sospecha.

— ¿Otra cosa?— pregunte dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—Creemos que es mejor que vuelvas a vivir con nosotros— dijo Esme ilusionada y a la vez nerviosa.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso— negué rascándome la nuca.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de desilusión. Carlisle le apretó la mano, consolándola, ¡Rayos! Me hacían sentir como el villano de la película.

— ¿Vendrás luego no?— Preguntó con ilusión.

Tal vez...

—Sí.

Ella asintió sonriente.

Por un momento, no me paso desapercibida la mirada que compartieron Carlisle y Esme. Me estaban ocultando algo.

— ¿Otra cosa?— volví a repetir agarrando el mango de la puerta.

Carlisle carraspeó nervioso.

— ¿Otra cosa?— repetí con exigencia.

—Cariño… llamo…

—Tu padre— cortó Carlisle a Esme.

Apreté mi agarre a la manija de la puerta. Apreté mi mandíbula y Salí de ahí sin decir nada.

—Adiós— Me despedí de los hermanos Hale y Cullen, ácidamente. En otra ocasión me hubiera molestado que estuvieran espiando nuestra conversación por detrás de la puerta, Tal vez les hubiera dicho ¡Váyanse a la mierda, cuerda de chismosos! o algo parecido, pero ahora no tenia cabeza para eso.

**—0—0—0—**

_**

* * *

**__**Isabella Swan:**_

_**Edad:**__** 17 años**_

_**Sobrenombre:**__** Bella (Por alguna razón no le gusta su nombre)**_

_**Hija de: **__**Charlie Swan y Reneé Dwyer.**_

_**Objetivo: **__**Enamorarla y vengarme de Charlie Swan.**_

_**Primer encuentro:**__** 20/03 (Pasillo del instituto). Su primer día de clases. **_

_**Observaciones del día 20/03: **__**Hoy la encontré en el pasillo del instituto corriendo a clases de E.F, la saltamos, le asusta la velocidad. La lleve a mi prado, donde pude conocer algunas cosas de ella, por lo que pude observar es que es una mujer un poco introvertida y romántica. Sus ojos color chocolate son sumamente expresivos, se sonroja con facilidad, puede alcanzar todas las tonalidades de rojo en un solo minuto. Siente que es muy mojigata y necesita un poco más de peligro. **_

* * *

Terminé de escribir las observaciones del día, con lo poco que sabía de ella y guarde mi cuaderno azul debajo de mi almohada con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Isabella Swan… prepárate

...

* * *

_**Misunderstood* : Incomprendido.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siento la tardanza, se que les prometí este capítulo para el lunes, solo que cuando lo iba a subir el lunes en la noche se fue la luz, y cuando lo iba a subir ayer FF no me dejo :(**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.**_

_**Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, una lectora me pregunto si esta historia era basada en Remenber me, pues creo que se parece un poco la temática, pero tengo que confesar que cuando se me ocurrió hacer esta historia en ningún momento pensé en la película, jajaja.**_

_**Ahora antes de irme, un anuncio.**_

_**Este fanfic va a ser actualizado una vez en la semana, por cuestiones de tiempo y porque, como algunas saben, tengo otra historia que se llama "Seduciendo al seductor" bueno, esa historia ya le faltan pocos capítulos para decir adiós, así que me estoy centrando completamente en ella ahora; pero no se preocupen, que cuando lo termine, mi atención será completa y absolutamente de este fic. Espero que sepan comprender. Nunca me voy a tardar más de una semana y media en actualizar, estén tranquilas.**_

_**Ahora si… ¡Adios, y gracias por todo su apoyo!**_

**_Yarhe(:_**


	5. Inmadurez

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? —Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

**Never Trust in Bad Guys:**

...**…**...

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

**...**

* * *

...**….**...

**I**nmadurez

**...**

___«_La madurez no se refleja en el tomar decisiones acertadas, sino en vivir con las ya tomadas aun y cuando no sean acertadas_»_

_**Capítulo IV**_

**_..._**

**Bella Swan POV: **

**...**

Raro.

Esa era la única palabra que podría definir la personalidad de Edward Masen. Él era definitivamente una persona rara, misteriosa. A simple vista…definitivamente peligrosa.

_Ésta, _era situación Enigmática.

—Me gustas Bella— Musitó, esa voz aterciopelada en mi oído seductoramente. Fue un simple susurro. Casi inaudible, una caricia; pero eso había sido más que suficiente para causarle un estremecimiento placentero a toda mi persona. Mis mejillas en llamas, eran prueba indudable de mi vergüenza, ¿Qué hacía en una situación como esta?, y más importante ¿Cómo salía de ella? Mi garganta estaba seca. Podía sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, nuevamente.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que por mi torpeza nos habíamos presionado de esta manera, permitiéndonos sentir a cada uno la anatomía del otro. Podía sentir sus dedos fríos vagar por la piel de mi espalda que dejaba expuesta mi camiseta fina de tirantes. Su aliento cálido, chocaba con mi mejilla mandando miles de descargas a mi corazón.

¿Cómo diablos habíamos terminado en esta posición tan comprometedora?, pensé avergonzada.

Me alegraba al decir que esta vez, este roce, no había sido causado por mi torpeza.

¿Por qué un chico como _él_ podría estar interesado en una campurusa, sin gracia, tan simple como yo? simplemente no podía creerlo. Me negaba a hacerlo.

¿Por qué razón Este muchacho "Problema" me había prácticamente arrojado contra él, haciéndonos caer al piso? ¿Qué eran esos continuos flirteos y guiños de ojo que había presenciado durante toda la semana?

—Me gustas mucho— volvió a repetir en mi oído con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Me mordí el labio sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Creí escuchar un leve gemido de mi acompañante.

Subí un poco la mirada para encontrarme con su mandíbula cuadrada que demostraba su barba de probablemente 3 días sin afeitar, eso le daba ese toque masculino y misterioso tan característico de él. Simplemente perfecto. Seguí vagando con mi mirada atontada; para pasar a encontrarme con una nariz perfectamente recta y envidiable. Finalmente me deleite al ver una mirada verde esmeralda que parecía arrogante, y socarrona; sin ningún leve atisbo de la vergüenza que yo padecía.

Envidié su confianza.

De un momento a otro me permití estudiar sus palabras anteriores. ¿Yo le gustaba? Estaba tan concentrada analizando sus palabras que no me di cuenta en qué momento sus labios habían quedado a casi 5 cm de los míos.

Obviamente me sonroje ante este hecho. El noto mi nerviosismo, y sonrió más ampliamente.

¿Qué hacia? Ese era la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente.

Yo nunca había besado a nadie. Bueno, en realidad, si en Phoenix, por Tom McGrady, pero eso no valía; porque había sido robado y sobre todo…había sido… asqueroso.

Mis ojos se dilataron al notar que se iba acercando a mis labios, nuestras narices se tocaban; mientras el miraba mis labios fijamente. En un arrebato de nerviosismo rodé mi cara haciendo que sus labios impactaran contra mi mejilla.

El sonrió contra mi mejilla, se alejo y masculló algo como…"Debía suponerlo".

¿Suponer que?

Me estremecí al sentir que él seguía acariciando con sus dedos mi espalda; cuando de pronto recordé que estábamos en el pasillo de la escuela. ¡Qué gran show estaríamos dando, de no ser que todos estuvieran en la cafetería!

Di un largo suspiro.

— ¿Te podri- ass pa- parar?— pregunté con nerviosismo, esquivando su mirada.

El arqueó la ceja perfecta que lucía ese percing tan sexy que me mataba, y su pecho torneado se sacudió de la risa.

¿Qué era tan divertido?

— ¿Qué?— pregunte confundida.

— ¿Te podrías parar TÚ de encima de mí? No es que me moleste, _para nada._ _Puedes estar encima de mi todo lo que quieras_; pero…necesito que te pares, para poderme levantar claro— musitó sugerente con una sonrisita socarrona sin dejar de admirar mis labios.

El rubor subió a mis mejillas al notar el doble sentido de sus palabras y me pare rápidamente de encima de él.

Qué vergüenza.

—Lo s-siento, pero debo recordarte que fuiste TU, el que prácticamente me arrojó sobre ti— me defendí. Tampoco me iba a quedar así como si nada. No iba a soportar que me humillara.

El sonrió divertido y se levanto del suelo.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la cafetería almorzando como todos los alumnos normales?— preguntó penetrándome con su mirada verde esmeralda.

— ¿Quién dice que soy normal?— reté. El alzo una ceja— Yo puedo estar adonde yo quiera, además, no tenía hambre— Dije esta ultima parte con voz aguda. Genial. Era horrible mintiendo.

Me sonrojé. No podía decirle que no estaba allá porque lo estaba buscando. Seria patético ¿No?

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?— preguntó pícaramente acercándose a mí y acorralándome contra los casilleros.

¡Maldición!

Tenía la leve idea de que él sospechaba del porque yo no estaba en la cafetería; pero definitivamente, no iba a aumentar su Ego.

—Por…er…Nada— tartamudeé, tragando saliva y me eche hacia atrás presionándome más contra los casilleros, lo que el tomo como ventaja para acercarse más a mí con una mirada entre divertida y picara.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa _Ange_?— preguntó aspirando el aroma de mi cuello, delineando con su nariz la base de este.

Me estremecí, por el contacto y por la manera en que pronuncio mi nuevo "sobrenombre".

Nerviosa era poco. Este hombre causaba en mi, mucho más que nerviosismo. No entendía por qué diablos me la pasaba gran parte del día pensando en este individuo que solo conocía hace 3 patéticos días. Me regañaba mentalmente por las sensaciones que me causaba, esto no era normal, estaba cayendo prácticamente en la obsesión. Una corriente eléctrica atravesaba mi cuerpo cada vez que me tocaba con sus dedos fríos, cada vez que me guiñaba un ojo mi corazón daba un vuelco. Cada vez que me sonreía de esa manera tan socarrona y confiado yo me…

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa Isabella?— volvió a repetir con voz ronca en mi oído, esta vez colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Su mirada era abrasadora, ardiente, como la de un animal salvaje en celo que busca la presa más indefensa y no descansa hasta obtenerla. Así me sentía yo, como una presa indefensa.

Tomé aire y me dispuse a contestar su pregunta. No iba aquedar expuesta.

—Nerviosa. Yo. No… Tu. No…— dije patéticamente, estuve a punto de estrellar mi cabeza contra los casilleros por mi torpeza. El sonrió alejándose de mí. Yo solté la respiración que tenía contenida de golpe.

— Vamos a la cafetería, necesitas almorzar Isabella— dijo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

—Bella— corregí.

El rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, _Isabella_.

Entramos a la cafetería ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de todos. No sabía el porqué de la reacción exagerada de los demás, hasta que me percaté de quien era mi acompañante y del brazo que reposaba en mis hombros. Era extraño el comportamiento de los demás, como si Edward fuera un prófugo de la ley, todos le huían… como si fuera un germen o algo parecido. El tiempo que tenía en este lugar había sido más que suficiente para percatarme del rechazo que todos le tenían, el no podía ser tan malo... ¿O sí?

Volteé mi mirada hacia la mesa de Ángela y Jessica para darme cuenta de que esta ultima me dirigía una mirada incredulidad y de… ¿envidia?

Edward nos dirigió a los dos a la única mesa vacía que había, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que esta era la mesa en la que generalmente él se sentaba.

—Ya regreso, voy por tu comida.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar de esa manera tan grácil que lo caracterizaba hasta donde estaba el área de la comida.

Me sorprendí a mi misma admirando su bien formada parte trasera. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, me pregunté sonrojada. Generalmente no era así. Yo no era del tipo de mujeres que se comía a un hombre con la mirada. ¡Ni siquiera me fijaba demasiado en ellos! Siempre me han parecido todos iguales… asquerosos y pervertidos.

Supongo que debía echarle la culpa a las hormonas…

—Ten, como no sabía que te gustaba traje de todo— dijo Edward poniendo una bandeja llena de comida en la mesa y sentándose enfrente de mí.

—Gracias.

Agarre un pedazo de pizza y le di un mordisco mientras hacia un sonido de placer. Amaba la pizza. Edward seguía enfrente de mí mirándome fijamente, como… ¿estudiándome? De un momento a otro me sentí como toda un cerda ante su atenta mirada y me sonrojé. Había olvidado por completo su presencia.

El se rió divertido seguramente adivinando mis pensamientos.

— ¿No comes?— pregunte curiosa señalándole la bandeja.

El negó con la cabeza sonriendo y mirándome todavía fijamente. Su miraba me incomodaba, así que solté la pizza no estando dispuesta a avergonzarme más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Carraspeé incómoda y observe la cafetería en silencio, dándome cuenta de que algunas miradas estaban puestas sobre nuestra mesa, incluyendo la mesa de los Cullen y los Hale que nos miraban a Edward y a mí con curiosidad. La que tenía aspecto de duendecillo pero no por eso menos hermosa al percatarse de mi mirada me sonrió alegremente, en cambio la rubia prácticamente me mutilo con su mirada.

—Rosalie— musitó de pronto Edward atrayendo mi atención.

Le dirigí una mirada confundida.

—La que lanza dagas a nuestra mesa es Rosalie, es mi prima, me odia, no le hagas caso, no tiene nada en contra de ti— dijo despreocupado.

—Oh— fue mi respuesta.

Otra de las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza era el porqué el desprecio que le tenían sus primos a Edward.

Luego de unos minutos de miradas penetrantes que me estaban poniendo nerviosa el decidió cortar el silencio.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— preguntó interesado.

—Supongo.

— ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar?, no es que me queje ni nada, solo curiosidad—se acomodo mejor en su silla mirándome interesado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Mi mamá se caso, y ya te lo dije, quería cambiar de aires.

—Charlie. ¿Te cae bien tu padre?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera analizando algo muy importante.

—Claro, es mi padre, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con él, ni a tener largas conversaciones— dije no queriendo agregar más.

El asintió.

— ¿Ahora puedo hacerte yo un pregunta?— pregunté rogando porque su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Se encogió de hombros mirándome suspicazmente.

— ¿Por qué tu familia te odia?— señalé la mesa de sus primos— ¿Por qué vives con tus tíos, y tus padres?— pregunté.

El me miró fijamente dudando. Al final opto por no decir nada.

Ahí lo supe.

Había tocado un punto delicado y nuestra conversación era dada por finalizada.

.

.

.

Tragué saliva.

Odiaba educación física y sobre todo odiaba estos estúpidos uniformes. Es que… ¡Vamos! ¿Enserio a esto se le hacía llamar uniforme?

Consistía en un conjunto de short y franelilla de licra, pero no era para nada inocente. El short al igual que la camisa quedaba como una segunda piel y me atrevía a decir que el short no cubría lo necesario. Era vergonzoso salir de esta manera; y peor aun sabiendo que la clase era compartida, ósea, hombres y mujeres.

Me agarré el cabello en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones afuera de ella y Salí al gimnasio.

En el umbral de la puerta pude divisar a varios hombres entrenando en el área de la cancha de basquetbol, otros coqueteando con algunas mujeres, y al otro lado donde se encontraba la cancha de voleibol pude mirar a algunas chicas que según a mi parecer era las hermanas Cullen y Hale que yacían calentando, al lado de sus novios. Parecían muy felices juntos.

Sonreí al divisar a Ángela; que me llamaba con la mano sonriente. Al lado de Ángela se encontraba Jessica, y se podría decir que estaba presumiendo de sus atributos.

Si consideraba que mi short era corto, pues el de ella era mínimo. La franelilla tenía un nudo por debajo de sus senos dejando apreciar un abdomen perfectamente plano y un perfecto bronceado que envidie y para terminar en su ombligo guindaba una argolla brillante.

—Es lindo— le dije a Jessica señalando su percing. En realidad era lindo.

—Gracias— dijo sonriente para después mirarme de arriba hacia abajo.

No le di importancia a su mirada y me volteé a hablar con Ángela. Todavía faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la clase. Ya todos los alumnos estaban aquí, debo decir que me decepciones levemente al no encontrar a Edward.

—Hola Bella— me sonrió Mike Newton.

—Hola Mike— dije incomoda por su mirada en mi cuerpo.

El se rascó la nuca, parecía nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

—Estas con Cullen ¿Eh?— pregunto finalmente.

No supe cómo interpretar su pregunta. Edward me había dicho que le gustaba, ¿debía creerle?, pero igualmente yo no estaba con él, y dudaba que en un futuro lo estuviera.

—Eh… eso no te importa— No supe el motivo de esa respuesta, simplemente le hubiera dado una negativa y listo; pero muy en el fondo no me sentía feliz admitiendo que no teníamos nada.

Sentí una mirada penetrante en mi espalda y volteé.

Casi se me va el aire al divisar a Edward entrando al Gimnasio con ese uniforme. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que no le había tomado importancia a la vestimenta de los chicos hasta que logre observarlo a _él._

Se veía perfecto enfundado en un short de deporte, que llegaba justamente a la rodilla y una franelilla blanca que dejaba observar sus magníficos músculos. Casi me derrito ahí mismo. No había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo sin su inseparable chaqueta de cuero negra, que aun así dejaba observar su muy bien formado torso y lo musculoso que era, sin exagerar, pero ahora… whao… era increíble.

A mis lados se oyeron suspiros, por parte de las mujeres, y por parte de los hombres algunos bufidos, incluyendo a Mike que no tardo en expresar su descontento.

Casi me caigo para atrás al observar que se dirigía hacia mí con una mirada llena de deseo. Contuve el impulso de mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que Megan Fox no se encontraba allí, y era a mí a quien miraba así. Al contrario de la mirada de Mike la suya no me incomodo.

—Isabella— saludó con un guiño de ojo y un beso en la mejilla; para luego dirigirse a la cancha de Basquetbol.

Meneé la cabeza para salir de mi aturdimiento.

.

.

.

—Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención, enserio— escuche a Jessica decir a mi lado, pero yo no me encontraba tan consiente para responderle, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunte con voz pastosa, tratando de aclarar mi visión.

—Te desmayaste Isabella, Jessica te hizo un pase pero no lo agarraste y la pelota te cayó en la cabeza— dijo la voz de… ¿El entrenador?

En ese momento me acorde de todo lo que había pasado.

Estábamos jugando voleibol y por mi torpeza no le di al balón, haciendo que este me cayera en la cabeza. ¡Bien Bella! ¡Qué torpe eres!

Mi visión se aclaro y me di cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando. Me sonrojé. Todos estaban haciendo un círculo alrededor de mí observándome. Algunos tenían cara de preocupación y otros simplemente tenían cara de estar aburridos.

Pude divisar a Jessica a mi lado que prácticamente estaba haciendo un charco de llanto en el piso. Su mirada denotaba verdadera preocupación. Eso me hiso sentirme mal.

—No fue tu culpa Jess— dije consolándola.

Ella me miro, sus ojos seguían húmedos.

—Lo siento.

Yo asentí restándole importancia.

Hice ademan de pararme; pero no me pude sostener en mis propios pies. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

—Yo la llevo a la enfermería— saltó aquella voz tan conocida.

No protesté, pero me sonroje más al ver que me cargaba al estilo novia.

Me quedé callada todo el tiempo hasta las puertas de la enfermería, podía sentir sus músculos tensarse, aunque su expresión denotaba total despreocupación y su respiración era acompasada, como si yo no pesara nada. Cuando me bajo de su agarre y me coloco en la camilla; para mi sorpresa comencé a quejarme como loca, ni yo misma me reconocí.

—Idiota, podía caminar por mí misma, no tenias que cargarme— protesté.

El me miro como s tuviera dos cabezas.

— ¡¿Estás loca? No te quejaste en todo el camino, y te vienes a quejar ahorita— dijo incrédulo— ¡mujeres!— termino bufando.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—No me veas, ni siquiera necesitaba venir aquí, estoy perfectamente, idiota— protesté enfurruñada.

Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy siendo totalmente infantil. Ni yo misma sabia que me pasaba. El golpe me había dejado de mal humor.

El rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la otra esquina de la habitación.

Después de unos 5 minutos llego una ancianita, la enfermera. Se presento bajo el nombre de Mildred Stewart, me reviso, dijo que no tenía nada grave y me dio una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Lo único que me molesto fue que hablara como si yo no estuviera en la habitación, todo se lo decía a Edward.

—Sera mejor que le busques un pase para que se vaya a casa, va a estar bien— dijo dirigiéndose a Edward. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Contuve el impulso de reír al darme cuenta, de que, la ancianita al pasar al lado de Mr. Soy Rebelde, le apretujo los cachetes y luego le sacudió el cabello, desordenándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

Edward hiso una mueca que la señora Stewart ignoro.

Yo solté una carcajada y él me miro amenazante como diciendo: "No es divertido"

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde diablos crees que vas Swan?— pregunto Edward agarrándome del brazo, deteniendo mi caminar.

Ya estaba lista para ir a casa. Edward había pedido dos pases de salida y la señora Cope no se los había negado. Al final solo tuvimos que cambiarnos de ropa para irnos.

— ¿Cómo que adónde voy?, a mi casa ¿Adonde más?— pregunté confundida.

—Sube a mi moto yo te llevo— dijo penetrándome con su mirada.

—No me quiero ir contigo, yo tengo mi auto— le dije cruzándome de brazos. ¿Quién se creía este idiota que era para darme órdenes?

— ¿Tienes auto?— pregunto incrédulo— ¿donde está la preciosura?— terminó con voz socarrona, mirando a los lados todos los autos del aparcamiento.

Sonara tonto, pero yo señale con orgullo la furgoneta que me había regalado Charlie hoy en la mañana. Era algo así como prehistórica; pero me gustaba, estaba orgullosa de ella, esa cosa gritaba "Bella" por todos lados.

El se la quedó mirando con expresión incrédula para luego explotar en carcajadas.

— ¿Eso?, ¿esa _máquina_ es un auto? ¿Es una broma cierto?— preguntó con burla.

Yo apreté mis dientes y me sonroje, pero esta vez no fue un sonrojo de vergüenza, sino de furia.

¿Quién se creía este niñito para burlarse de mí? Está bien, muy perfecto y todo, pero de mi no se burla.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — le grité. El frunció el ceño—Contestando a tu pregunta señor sabelotodo, si es un auto, y es perfecto para mí, tal vez no es una moto extra nuclear y cara como la tuya, pero a mí me gusta, así que suéltame idiota— dije soltándome de su agarre.

El rodó los ojos.

—Móntate en mi moto, eso no va a llevarte a casa, apuesto a que se para en el medio del camino— dijo burlón.

—No eres nada mío, así que no tengo que obedecerte— dije caminado a zancadas hacia mi furgoneta roja.

—Te dije que te montaras Isabella, es una orden— dijo amenazante, sujetándome del brazo nuevamente.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Que si, Isabella— dijo finalmente apretando su agarre con sus ojos chispeantes.

—Bien— dije furiosa soltándome de su agarre, el sonrió y comenzó a caminar triunfante delante de mí.

Yo sonreí con malicia.

Y eche a correr hacia mi camioneta victoriosa. El al darse cuenta de que lo había engañado comenzó a correr tras de mí; pero gracias a dios ya era muy tarde y yo estaba triunfante dentro de mi "maquina"

Había ganado.

— ¡Ja! Idiota— dije sonriendo triunfante.

El escuchó mi comentario a pesar de tener los vidrios cerrados.

—Abre la puerta Isabella, no seas infantil, eres una maldita inmadura—gruño apretándose el tabique de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

¡¿Yo inmadura? ¡Yo no era ninguna inmadura! ¿Qué le pasaba a este idiota?

—Estúpido, lárgate… yo no soy ninguna inmadura—chillé molesta.

—Bien, si así lo quieres, _inmadura_—se encogió de hombros— adiós— gruño echando a caminar a zancadas hacia dentro del instituto.

Desvié mi mirada de su persona y encendí mi camioneta. Era temprano para ir a casa y Charlie llegaría tarde, además, como ya me sentía bien decidí ir por unos libros a Port Ángeles.

Llegué a una pequeña librería y compre algunos libros que me faltaban, como Cumbres Borrascosas, y Orgullo y Prejuicio. Ya los tenía por supuesto, pero los había dejado en Phoenix, y no podría vivir sin estos ejemplares.

Ya entrando la tarde decidí volver a casa.

Todo iba bien, demasiado perfecto diría yo. Hasta que, como siempre… mi mala suerte tuvo que hacer acto de presencia y me quede varada en el medio de la carretera. Mi maquina me había traicionado.

Bufe exasperada. ¿Por qué a mí?

Lo único que me daba consuelo es que ya estaba en Forks. Solo llamaba a Charlie para que me viniera a buscar y listo ¿No?

Si. Tranquila Bella. No pasa nada.

Mire el reloj que reposaba en mi muñeca.

4:05 pm.

Charlie no estaría en casa hasta las 10:00pm, porque tenía que arreglar algunas cosas en la comisaria.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

¿A quién le avisaba?

¿A Edward?

No. No tenía su número. Además, no soportaría que se burlara de mí para toda la eternidad.

Idiota arrogante.

—Mi moto es mejor que tu maquina, ¿Eso es un auto?— chillé exasperada imitando el aterciopelado tono de voz de Edward.

¡Maldición! Ya me estaba volviendo loca.

Agarré el celular de mi bolso decidida a llamar a Charlie.

No. No. No…. ¡NO!

Sin batería…

Dios… ¿Por qué me odias?

Y para colmo, no recordaba que nada estuviera cerca del lugar en el que me encontraba, estaba a las afueras de Forks…

— ¿Qué más podría pasar?— me pregunté en voz alta.

En el momento en el que pronuncie esas "benditas" palabras me arrepentí. Había empezado a llover.

Es un hecho.

Odiaba Forks y… aunque odiara admitirlo, tal vez sí.

_Era una inmadura_.

.

.

.

* * *

**...**

**N/A:**

_¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Espero bien._

_Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews(:_

_Gracias a los Favoritos, alertas, rr..._

_PD: Tal vez mas adelante lo cambie a rating "M"._

_Adios, nos vemos en S.A.S..._

_Yarhe(:_


	6. Rescatando A La Damisela

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? —Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

**Never Trust in Bad Guys:**

...**…**...

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

* * *

….**….**...

"_**R**_escatando **A** **L**a **D**amisela_**"**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_**«**__**Shut up and kiss me**__**»**_

**_..._**

_**Edward Masen POV**_**: **

**...**

Inmadura.

Ese fue mi único pensamiento al ver partir a la castaña hacia su casa en esa carcacha que según esa chiquilla se hacía llamar "Auto", esa cosa sin gracia de color rojo oxidado la dejaría parada en el medio de la carretera, estaba seguro. Instantáneamente mil pensamientos de burla empezaron a surgir de mi cerebro, seria patéticamente divertido estar ahí y decirle "te lo dije"; podía hasta incluso imaginar su cara sonrojada.

Bufé molesto, cambiando mi humor nuevamente. Era imposible que una mujer tan menudita pudiera ser tan terca, hasta el punto de lograr exasperarme. Sin duda era un espécimen irritable; pero raramente, lejos de no agradarme o incomodarme, me…atraía y eso era de algún modo u otro…_peligroso. _No me podía permitir a mi mismo encariñarme con la chica, no al momento de terminar con todo esto, eso sería sin duda un error de gran importancia, en pocas palabras, preferiría definirlo como una catástrofe. No es que le tuviera miedo al amor precisamente, enamorarme no estaba en mis planes, ni ahora ni nunca, eso no me podría suceder; solo tendría que mantener la cautela en cada paso que diera y todo estaría bien.

Por mi mente vagaban miles de formas, miles de maquinaciones para lograr al menos avanzar en mi plan, pero su actitud hasta ahora no ayudaba en nada. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Mucho más difícil; pero para Edward Masen…nada era imposible, estaba seguro de que esa morena inmadura iba a sucumbir ante mí, tal vez tarde, mucho mejor si era temprano; pero lo haría. Ese sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que me veía, era signo de algo; de algo bueno, al menos para mí. Una sonrisa curvo mis labios al recordar lo cerca que estuve de probar sus apetitosos, sexys e inexpertos labios escarlata esta mañana. No iba a mentir, me sentía como todo un depravado tratando de robarle su primer beso; pero sentir su cuerpo presionado contra al mío, me causaba una sensación increíblemente placentera, podía compararla incluso con lo que la furia de la velocidad producía en mí.

— ¡Edward!

_Mierda._

Suspiré irritado ante el llamado de esa voz chillona que hace algunos meses atrás me venía persiguiendo, casi hasta el punto de caer en la peligrosa y enfermiza obsesión. Eso no era bueno, era patéticamente perturbador. Eso me hacia maldecir el momento de no lucidez en que me fui a meter con aquel ser insoportable que se hacía llamar mujer. Contuve el impulso de salir huyendo nuevamente hacia el aparcamiento, encender mi moto y desaparecer de su vista. Probablemente eso sería inteligente. Pero era tarde.

La joven se acercaba a paso firme y con la mirada en alto por el pasillo concurrido del instituto, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo acompasado, que de alguna manera podría ser llamado seductor. Mientras caminaba, se podía escuchar incluso sobre el ruido de las voces de los demás individuos, el ruidito incesante de los tacones de aguja repiqueteando contra el suelo.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello en un gesto de exasperación al verla llegar a mi lado. No estaba de humor para soportar otras de sus insoportables quejas semanales; pero esto se iba a acabar. Hoy. Ya estaba completamente harto, no le iban a quedar ganas a la pequeña acosadora de volverse a acercar a mi persona. Estaba seguro.

—Edward _cariño_… ¿Por qué?...

Antes de que mas palabras carentes de sentido para mi salieran de sus labios, le tapé la boca con mi mano derecha haciendo una fuerte presión. No me importo lastimarla. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mi acción. Sin importar sus estúpidas pataletas de niñita enfurruñada, la arrastre hacia el cuarto de limpieza que estaba ubicado no a muchos pasos de nosotros. Obviamente no estaba dispuesto a darle a las demás personas algo de que hablar.

Al llegar hasta allí, la empuje con rudeza hacia dentro del pequeño cuarto, en este momento lo menos que me importaba era ser delicado con una fémina. Vigile a mí al redor esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de nuestra pequeña huida; para luego adentrarme y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Prendí el pequeño foco de luz que guindaba del techo para luego cruzarme de brazos y ver con irritación la molesta mirada pícara que mi acompañante me dirigía. De solo imaginarme el hilo de sus pensamientos en estos momentos me daba asco, seguro creía que la había traído a este lugar con _otras intenciones_

Me tensé al sentir sus manos acariciar mi pecho por sobre mi camisa, por acto reflejo separe de ella abruptamente.

No estaba para sus jueguitos.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le rugí sin ningún deje de simpatía borrando instantáneamente su sonrisa traviesa. Se encogió ante mi mirada de fiereza y dio un paso atrás trastabillando y tropezándose con la escoba. Para mí absoluta desgracia logro mantenerse en pie.

_Zorra._

— ¿No quieres jugar Eddie?—preguntó recomponiendo su expresión rápidamente, para luego acercarse a mi maliciosamente, observándome por debajo de sus pestañas.

—No estoy para juegos—dije con los dientes apretados. Tranquilo Edward… respira…tienes que controlar tu ira, tu puedes lograrlo.

—Muy bien, entonces si no quieres jugar ¿Por q-qué?— exteriorizó desesperada, el rencor se filtraba en su voz.

La miré confundido, sin ningún leve atisbo de lo que sus pobres palabras podrían suponían.

— ¿Por qué, qué?— mi mirada destilaba evidente furia, furia que no me molesté en disimular, era prácticamente imposible hacerlo ante el suplicio que su presencia suponía para mí.

La joven respiro forzosamente y subió su mirada azuleja levanto su barbilla en señal de orgullo, transmitiendo confianza, confianza que no sentía. Me podía percatar, a pesar de la poca luz, como imperceptiblemente su labio inferior temblaba. Estaba asustada. En el ambiente se sentía la tensión, tensión que estaba muy lejos de ser sexual.

— ¿Por qué ella?— preguntó en un bajo murmullo vacilante, agachando su cabeza

Sonreí incrédulamente y cerré los ojos permitiéndome estudiar sus palabras. "¿Por qué ella?".

— ¿Por qué _no_ ella?— reté audazmente.

— ¡Yo soy mejor que ella!, no me puedes hacer esto, tu no me conoces _cariño_— gimoteó amenazante.

_Idiota._

Chasqueé mi lengua incómodo, pensando que ahora, me tocaba el duro, y fastidioso trabajo de romper con las ilusiones de una chiquilla caprichosa; ilusiones, eso eran, porque yo en ningún momento se las había dado. Tener que luchar con una acosadora no era nada agradable, ya tenía suficiente experiencia con las mujeres de Londres que se me trataban de insinuar como putas baratas. No era idiota, sabía a ciencia cierta que era atractivo, pero tener que vivir con los constantes acosos de las mujeres que solo veían a un trazo de carne, era un martirio…Ese no era mi ritmo de vida.

Inspiré aire tratando de normalizar mi respiración para que mi voz saliera lo menos tétrica posible. Cerré los ojos luchando contra mi monstro interior llamado "Temperamento". Este pedía salvajemente salir a la luz y gritar hasta satisfacerse completamente, sin importar que la víctima fuera hombre o mujer.

—Si eso es todo, te pido que por favor me dejes en paz, _tú no me conoces cariño— _repetí sus palabras anteriores con burla_—_y, créeme, no quieres llegar a hacerlo— terminé con firmeza mientras le agarraba del brazo fuertemente, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a lastimarla.

Ella gimió ante mi agarre. Rodé los ojos ante su exagerada reacción y la solté bruscamente.

—Tú te acostaste conmigo, _hicimos el amor_, no me puedes dejar de esta manera, ¿Por qué a ella le pasas el brazo por el hombro y comen juntos? ¿Por qué no haces eso conmigo? ¿Y desde cuando tanta amabilidad? ¡La llevaste a la enfermería! ¡Edward! tu nunca haces nada, ¡Por nadie!— musitó desesperada en un murmullo bajo.

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar una sarta de estupideces ante sus palabras, _"hicimos el amo_r" ¡ja!

¡Estábamos en el siglo XXI! ¡Ya nadie hacia el amor! Todos éramos victimas de nuestros más bajos deseos carnales. Deseos insaciables. Yo, más que nadie sabía que, el deseo y el amor no iban de la mano.

Deseo.

La gente solía confundir ese sentimiento con el "Amor".

Amor.

Tal vez existía, no decía que no. Solo que para mí no lo hacía. Para mí no existían los estúpidos cuentos de él príncipe que conseguía a su princesa y vivían felices para siempre.

Yo no necesitaba a nadie para sentirme completo.

Yo era feliz, a mi manera, pero lo era, o al menos eso quería creer.

— ¡Tú me amas!— gritó la rubia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cerré mis manos en puños con cólera.

Lamentablemente, ni deseo sentía por ella.

—Cállate, sabes muy bien que por mí no lo hubiera hecho, fue el peor error de mi vida, estaba borracho, y la segunda vez simplemente paso ¿Si?, ya es hora que dejes de ser esta chiquilla infantil y caprichosa y dejes de seguirme, estoy harto, no te soporto— mientras pronunciaba cada palabra podía ver como su rostro se descomponía, para dar paso a la sorpresa e indignación.

— ¿Ahora es con ella no? Le vas a hacer lo mismo a Isabella…Eres un…

Mi mirada colérica y el agarre de mi mano en su muñeca le advirtió que debía parar de chillar.

—Te lo advierto _Jessica_, aléjate de mí, no quiero que le llenes la cabeza a Isabella de tus estúpidas maquinaciones, te metes en mi camino y la vas a pagar, ¿Entendido?, como ya te dije, no me conoces _muñeca_— apreté fuertemente mi agarre a su muñeca.

Ella tragó ruidosamente saliva y simplemente asintió. La solté sin darle oportunidad de hablar y Salí del pequeño cuarto a sancadas.

_Jessica Stanley. _El peor error que he cometido en toda mi estancia en persona más superficial de todo el pueblo, incluso iba antes que Rosalie Hale. Me acosté con Jessica en la fiesta de Mike Newton, lo acepto; pero estaba borracho, no era mi momento 'inteligente', por así decirlo, y la segunda vez, como dije, simplemente paso. Sin embargo, nadie me había advertido sobre las consecuencias de mis actos. Por el momento podía respirar tranquilo, al parecer mi pequeña conversación hace algunos minutos atrás había logrado su efecto, a pesar de eso, nada me convencía de que ella no seguía siendo una amenaza en mi plan para con Isabella; por lo que me había dado cuenta en este poco tiempo, ellas eran amigas, y algo me decía, que si Jessica soltaba su nociva lengua viperina, todo mi esfuerzo se iría por el caño, y eso no me convenía.

Llegué al aparcamiento sin darme cuenta; ya que me encontraba perdido en mis propios pensamientos, para mi sorpresa el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, al parecer había pasado más tiempo del que imaginaba. Camine lentamente hacia mi moto y me recargué en ella dispuesto a fumar él último cigarro de mi caja, era lo único que podía hacer, la monotonía de mis tardes, prácticamente me enfermaba, comenzaba a sentirme paranoico. Antes de llevar el cigarro a mis labios aspire el aroma del viento, ese olor a arboles y a tierra...subí mi mirada expectante al cielo para notar que se encontraba nublado por las gigantescas nubes grises típicas de Forks. Iba a llover… ¡Que sorpresa!, sonreí irónico para después soltar una carcajada.

Inmediatamente me sentí observado y escuche pasos acercándose, mire expectante al frente en busca de la persona que los causaba. Era un chico, un chico con problemas de acné, iba en mi clase de cálculo. Según vagamente recordaba, su nombre era Erick Yorkie. Él me miraba extrañado y con algo de miedo, probablemente tratando de adivinar el porqué de mi risa. Me permití sonreír más ampliamente al suponer el camino de sus pensamientos, por el miedo en su mirada, seguramente pensaba en algo que me involucrara a mí, con algo realmente tenebroso. Reí burlonamente en mi interior, era incómodo sentir que todo el mundo te veía como algo "peligroso", pero ya estaba acostumbrado, y no iba a hacer nada contra eso. ¡Que el mundo se joda! ¡Que piensen lo que quieran!

Desvié mi mirada para mirar de soslayo como el chico se subía rápidamente al Volkswagen escarabajo que estaba estacionado a mi lado. Me dirigió una última mirada y aceleró hasta perderse de mi vista. Minutos después decidí irme del lugar.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te va con la chica? Jacob me conto todo, no puedo creer que hayas caido tan bajo Masen...¿Quién lo diría? no puedo creer que este siguiendo los consejos del depravado de Jacob— comentó mi amigo divertido mientras le hacía mantenimiento a su Yamaha.

Sonreí apoyándome en su moto, mientras observaba despreocupado el taller de reparaciones de autos de James y Jacob.

—Digamos que… no me quejo, pero todo iría mejor si no fuera tan terca, va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba, y con respecto a Jacob...si... tal vez sea un loco- depravado, pero me gusto su idea, tengo que admitirlo — hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

— ¿Es Sexy?— preguntó alzando las cejas sugerente, limpiándose las manos llenas de aceite con un paño.

—¿Quien? ¿Jacob?— pregunte divertido. El puso sus ojos en blanco.

—La chica, obviamente.

_Más que sexy…_

—Completamente.

El asintió complacido.

—Vas a _divertirte _supongo...

No acoté nada. Sabía que sus palabras tenían doble sentido, pero no me veía a mi mismo ser capaz de llegar hasta eso punto. No con ella.

La melodía der mi celular resonó en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero, alertándome.

Fruncí el ceño al ver la pantalla del aparato plateado, ser iluminada por un nombre: "Jacobo". Jacob me mataría, o encontraría mil formas de vengarse de mí si supiera que lo tenía registrado como "Jacobo" en el identificador de mi celular.

James me miro extrañado preguntándose el porqué de mi sonrisa. — ¿Tu chica?— preguntó por encima de la melodía.

Solo negué divertido y me dispuse a contestar.

— ¡Jacobo!— saludé amenamente, James rió meneando la cabeza. Solo llegué a escuchar un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

—_Eddie, escucha, ahorita no estoy para juegos, tienes que venir para acá, no lo vas a creer—_ susurró.

—Jacob, no me digas que otra vez no tienes dinero para pagar tu parte de la pensión, ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto me debes! ¿Está el Sr. Louis ahí?, ¿Nos quiere sacer del departamento?— pregunté esperando lo peor. Lo menos que deseaba era quedarme en la calle.

—_No idiota, sabes que te voy a pagar, ya tengo casi todo el dinero completo, pero no se trata de eso, sino de algo mucho más interesante_—dijo agregándole picardía a la palabra interesante.

—Suéltalo.

—_A que no sabes a quien me encontré en medio de la carretera con el coche descompuesto_.

La respuesta vino a mi mente enseguida.

—No me digas… ¿Isabella?

Solo me llegó un sonido de afirmación al otro lado de la línea. Sonreí socarronamente al ver que mi predicción se había cumplido.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— No iba a mentir, estaba preocupado. Estaba lloviendo, y era peligroso, en cualquier momento le podría pasar algo.

Solo se escucho la respiración calmada al otro lado.

—_Nada_— comentó como si nada, después de un rato de silencio.

— ¡¿Cómo que nada? Está lloviendo a cantaros, son casi las 7 de la noche, es peligroso, no la queremos muerta ¿o sí? — casi exploté.

—_Calma león_—dijo divertido—_está dormida dentro de la chatarra esa, no creo que vaya a morir de hipotermia o algo así; pero al parecer tiene frió, de todas maneras me pareció mejor idea que vinieras tu y la rescataras a la damisela en apuros— paro un momento— ¿sabes?, así te estaría agradecida toda la vida, se te lanzaría encima y todas esas cursilerías, mientras más rápido termines con esto mejor._

_Tal vez tenía razón._

—ok, gracias Jacob, ¿En qué parte del pueblo está?— pregunté ansioso.

—_A las afueras de Forks, la misma carretera por donde viven tus tíos._

— _¿_Tu estas ahí?, ¿Con tu moto?

—_Sí, pero no con mi moto_—hiso un sonido de disgusto—_mi viejo me la quito, tengo la chatarra del auto de mi hermana Rebecca, bueno ahora me voy, tengo que colgar, nos vemos en el departamento._

—Adiós.

— ¿Qué paso?— James preguntó, dirigiéndose a la pequeña nevera que descansaba a un costado. Saco una cerveza.

Ví por la ventana, estaba lloviendo con intensidad, no me convenía llevar mi motocicleta, a no ser que quisiera morir de hipotermia.

Suspiré.

Hace mucho que no lo usaba.

— ¿James?, Todavía tienes mi Volvo guardado aquí ¿no?

El sonrió asintiendo y tomando un sorbo de su bebida me señaló a un costado del lugar un auto que se encontraba oculto bajo una cubierta.

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan POV:**_

**_..._**

— ¡Oh Dios Mío!— abrí los ojos alarmada. Me había quedado dormida. Tenía frio, mucho frio.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Me acomodé en el asiento quedando nuevamente sentada. Me pase mi mano helada por los ojos, tratando de aclarar mi visión. Todo estaba oscuro. Seguía lloviendo. Estaba perdida tratando de maquinar con mi cerebro congelado alguna clase de salida que me ayudara a llegar a salvo a mi casa, darme una ducha caliente y acostarme. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca. Ya eran las 7 de la noche. Pasé alrededor de 15 minutos perdida mirando hacia la noche oscura y lluviosa a través de las ventanas empañadas, hasta que una figura que no supe reconocer se vino acercando a mi auto. Entrecerré mis ojos tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba, pero la oscuridad no me lo permitía. Mi corazón se acelero violentamente al ver que se seguía acercando a mí. Cerré rápidamente el seguro de la puerta.

Miles de pensamientos vinieron a mí en ese momento. ¿Este era mi fin? ¿Era a caso un violador? ¿Un acecino? No podía pensar correctamente en este momento. Era como si mis sentidos se vieran nublados por una nube de terror. Mi pulso estaba disparado; sin embargo trataba de mantener la calma, cosa que no estaba logrando…

Tres toques a mi ventana me sobresaltaron, haciéndome dar un respingo. No me atrevía a voltear la cara para observar al extraño…simplemente no podía. El miedo estaba presente en mi sistema, causándole estragos a mi estomago.

Respire profundamente, para escuchar como dos toques a mi ventana, pero esta vez notablemente irritados me traían de vuelta a la realidad.

—Isabella, abre la puerta.

Se escucho esa voz aterciopelada y melodiosa del otro lado, por encima del ruido de la lluvia.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

_Edward_.

—Abre que me estoy congelando.

Estaba molesta con él. Pero estaba desesperada por salir de este lugar, así que deje mi orgullo de lado y abrí mi puerta sin bajarme, todavía protegiéndome de la lluvia. Olvide todo el maldito frio al encontrarme con aquellos ojos tormentosos color esmeralda que brillaban enardecidos a la luz de la noche.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— no pude evitar preguntar.

El sonrió socarronamente, seguramente jactándose de mi desgracia al comprobar que sus predicciones habían sido correctas. Maldito perfecto.

—Creo que hay una respuesta bastante obvia y predecible— contestó con aires de grandeza, mientras se acercaba más a mí. Por un momento quede hipnotizada y paralizada en mi asiento viendo como las gotas lluvia se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, empapando toda su ropa, cara y su cabello cobrizo rebelde. Me mordí el labio al ver como algunas gotas de lluvia se perdían en sus labios, asiéndome contener el impulso de saltar y besarlo apasionadamente hasta que no quedara mas aire en nuestro organismo.

Meneé la cabeza tratando de pensar correctamente. De un momento a otro, ya me encontraba fuera del automóvil, con la lluvia dándome de lleno y siendo acorralada por el cazador contra la puerta ya cerrada de mi Chevy.

— ¿Y cuál es esa respuesta?— pregunté estremeciéndome a centímetros de sus labios.

Sonrió acariciando su nariz con la mía y penetrándome con su chispeante mirada.

Gracias a la oscuridad y a la lluvia no se percató de mi potente sonrojo, sonrojo por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos mojados y por su mirada abrazadora.

Ahora, orgullosamente podía decir que no me importaría morir de hipotermia.

—Vine a rescatarte Ange.

— ¿Mmm?— balbuceé al sentir su aliento acariciando mis labios.

El solo rodó los ojos.

—Calla y bésame— demandó chispeante.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Siento la tardanza, pero como dicen por allí: "Mejor tarde que nunca". ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí personalmente me gusto, me divertí escribiéndolo. _****_Quiero por favor, por favor que me dejen su opinión…el capitulo pasado recibí poquitos Reviews…y me parece que me merezco mas considerando la cantidad de lectoras que leen esta historia. Además, los comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. _****_Les cuento que tengo muchas historias en mente, pero todavía no las voy a publicar o escribir hasta que no termine con "Seduciendo al seductor", todo va de acuerdo a mi tiempo. _****_A las chicas que leen S.A.S les pido paciencia, se que ya ha pasado 1 semana desde que actualicé, y sé que deben estar decepcionadas, pero necesito organizar mis ideas, no voy a tardar mucho tiempo, ni mucho menos la voy a abandonar lo prometo._**

**_¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! _**

**_¡No te vas sin dejar Review! Aunque sea un simple: "me gusto"_**

**_PD: Me voy de vacaciones, así que voy a tardar un poquito, no mucho, a lo mejor actualizo antes de irme. _**

**_-BelieverCullenGirl_**


	7. Jugando Con Fuego

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

…

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? – Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

**...**

**Never Trust In Bad Guys**

…

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

* * *

….**…**….

"**P**laying **W**ith **F**ire**"**

(Jugando con fuego)

"_La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es aprender a no quemarse"_

.

.

._**«**__**One person can play with fire, but two can do better... Do you think we're burning?**__** »**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

…

_**Bella Swan POV:**_

—_Vine a rescatarte Ange._

— _¿Mmm?— balbuceé al sentir su aliento acariciando mis labios._

_El solo rodó los ojos._

—_Calla y bésame— demandó chispeante._

No reaccioné, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. ¿Qué se hacía en un momento como este? Mi mente gritaba que escapara, que él era peligroso, peligroso no de una manera sádica, sino de una manera más bien seductora; no cabía duda que cualquier mujer que mirara esos ojos chispeantes y demandantes de profundo verde esmeralda caería en sus peculiares encantos, a como dé lugar, _sin excepciones_. Apenas fui consciente del momento en el que Edward escondió su cara en mi cuello, escondiendo su rostro; pero aun así, fui capaz de sentir su sonrisa picara contra este, mientras deslizaba su recta nariz por mi húmedo cuello aspirando mi olor, su aliento cálido me propinaba cientos de caricias y mi mente seguía gritando_: ¡Aléjate!_ , Sin embargo; mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con esos pensamientos que torturaban incansablemente mi cabeza.

Pronto se separo de mi cuello, cesando así; sus torturadoras y excitantes caricias que mandaban miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Contuve internamente el gemido de desaprobación que quería escapar de mi boca y pedirle que siguiera, que no parara. No entendía nada, nada de lo que me estaba pasando, estaba tan confundida, y sin embargo, muy en el fondo tenía miedo de descubrirlo. ¿Qué era lo que este hombre me hacia? Por un momento desconecte mi mente de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome disfrutar del suave roce de su mano en mi mejilla sonrojada, olvidándome completamente de la lluvia y del lugar adonde estábamos.

Sus labios perfectos se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras el agua de la lluvia seguía empapando su rostro y aquel cabello de un extraño color cobrizo que me moría por acariciar. En la oscuridad pude percibir el extraño brillo que habían tomado sus ojos antes de dirigir sus labios a mi mejilla, no sin antes apartar algunos cabellos húmedos que se pegaban a ellas. Me miro a los ojos y comenzó proporcionarle a mis mejillas pequeños besos delirantes.

— ¿No me quieres besar Bella?, porque yo si quiero besar tus carnosos labios carmesí. Besos en la lluvia ¿qué te parece _Ange_?— pregunto seductoramente contra mi mejilla.

Temblé ligeramente, al tiempo en que vi un convertible rojo muy familiar pasar a nuestro lado lentamente, para luego avanzar a toda velocidad, perdiéndose de mi vista. De un momento a otro, le agradecí al conductor por haberme sacado de mi trance, al tiempo que escuche el clic en mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No. No. No.

Empuje a Edward bruscamente, escapando de su jaula. En la oscuridad de la noche, pude percibir el asombrado de sus facciones y estuve a punto de reír, podía jurar que vi un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho, suspiró y luego recompuso su expresión por una fría, casi de acero, por un momento me asuste, pero no por su expresión, sino por temer que después de esto se alejara de mí y me dejara aquí, tirada sola en el medio de la lluvia.

El pareció reaccionar, seguramente leyendo en mis ojos el miedo. Se apretó el tabique de la nariz y retrocedió dos pasos lejos de mí, para lograr comportarse, así comprobé lo que todo el tiempo estuve sospechando. El tenía problemas con su temperamento y sorprendentemente no me extrañaba, no era psicóloga ni mucho menos, pero no era difícil adivinar que él tenía conflictos en su vida, tal vez ese era el porqué de esa actitud dominante y socarrona, seguramente quería ocultarse debajo de esa mascara que le daba a las demás personas. Pero, a mi no me engañaba.

Sería difícil tumbar aquellas paredes— pensé.

¿A caso yo las quería traspasar?

No me engañaría, esta vez no lo haría…si quería, y lo peor de todo, no sabía el por qué.

—Vamos, te vas a congelar aquí afuera, está haciendo frío y es muy peligroso—la voz aterciopelada de Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones, y lo agradecí, no quería seguir debatiéndome con ese tema, pero sin embargo sabía que pronto aquellas incógnitas volverían a llenar a mi cabeza.

—Pero… mi auto, no lo puedo dejar aquí— le dije con preocupación. ¿Cómo iría al instituto a la mañana siguiente?

El solo rodó los ojos, se quito su chaqueta de cuero negra y la paso por mis hombros, al ver los espasmos de mi cuerpo. Ese gesto caballeroso realmente me sorprendió, pero más sorprendida quede al poder observar la perfecta musculatura de sus brazos, mis dedos quemaban por poder tocar sus bíceps, y casi me da un ataque al corazón al observar como la camisa mojada de mangas cortas se adhería como una segunda piel a su buen trabajado torso dándole una apariencia irresistible, contrastando a la perfección con su rostro cincelado y el percing que usaba, del cual refulgía un pequeño destello de brillo en la oscuridad, y queda demás decir la sensualidad de su cabello cobrizo empapado por la lluvia.

—Bella, esa chatarra ni siquiera es un auto, te dejo aquí parada, no puedes confiar en esa cosa— solo podía observar el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba.

Irresistible.

Maldije internamente mi suerte cuando lo vi curvar sus labios en esa sonrisita picara que me sacaba de mis casillas. El presumido de Edward se había dado cuenta de mí para nada disimulada observación, bueno, ¿quién no?, si me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Me obligue a mi misma a pensar en frío y dejar de actuar como una niña tonta con las hormonas alborotadas, no podía permitirme a mi misma eso, tenía que demostrar seguridad, no podía quedarme parada observándolo como una idiota, tenía que ponerle los pies en la tierra. Desde ahora esa era mi misión.

—Bien—comencé demostrando seguridad, seguridad que obviamente no sentía, pero si quería que mi plan funcionara debía ser fuerte y cuidadosa, no podía mostrarle signos de debilidad— salgamos de aquí, llévame a mi casa por favor, ¿sabes donde es?—pregunte apartándome un cabello húmedo de la frente, mientras abría de nuevo mi camioneta y sacaba mi bolso.

Volví a cerrar la puerta y mire hacia el cielo. La lluvia había bajado considerablemente, y me pregunte cuanto tiempo habíamos estado aquí parados.

El frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, mañana recogemos tu _auto, _yo traje el mío, está estacionado a unos metros de aquí_— _sonrió.

— ¿Tuyo? ¿Y…tú moto?— pregunté con curiosidad ignorando la burla que se filtraba en sus palabras al mencionar a mi chatarra.

—Digamos… que tengo un auto también. Solo para emergencias, tú sabes—dijo guiándome con su mano en mi espalda en la oscuridad de la noche a su auto.

— ¿Emergencias?, o sea que… ¿yo soy una emergencia?—pregunte sospechosamente.

Sonrió incrédulamente.

—Eres bastante perceptiva— dijo mientras seguía caminando a mi lado.

—Lo s-soy— concordé, tartamudeando por el frio; mientras frotaba mis brazos—o sea, que eso quiere decir que no estás aquí por "casualidad"— dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

El suspiró antes de contestar.

—No quieres saberlo— contestó tajante dando por terminado el tema.

Me moleste, obviamente. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan misterioso? ¿Qué juego estaba jugando? Si algo me caracterizaba era ser cabeza dura, y no iba a parar hasta descubrir todos los secretos que Edward Masen escondía.

De eso estaba segura.

.

.

.

— ¡Maldición!— reñí al aire.

Edward solo soltó una risita musical.

Casi sollozo de la desesperación. Eran las 9 de la noche y me encontraba afuera de mi casa pataleando. Maldije mi suerte por millonésima vez en el día, esto era lo que faltaba, quedarme fuera de casa, empapada y furiosa. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de morir?

—Tranquila Isabella, no es tu culpa que se te hayan quedado justamente las llaves de la casa en tu auto—me consoló, pero todavía podía observar aquel brillo de diversión en su mirada.

¿Acaso gozaba con mis desgracias?

Lo fulmine con la mirada y él solo soltó una carcajada.

Si, lo hacía.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? Charlie no llega hasta tarde— pregunte intentando abrir la puerta de mi casa con una horquilla de mi cabello, lo que causo que el señor "soy perfecto" riera mas.

Estúpido engreído.

—Isabella, te ofrezco algo— me comento con expresión recelosa.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte también recelosa. Nada que viniera de él podría ser bueno.

—Vamos a mi casa, te das una ducha y después te traigo.

Yo lo mire con los ojos como platos.

— ¿A…a tu casa?

El asintió sonriente.

—Yo… no creo que…

—Bien, que disfrutes aquí afuera— me corto volteándose y caminando de nuevo hacia su auto.

¡¿Qué?

— ¡¿Qué clase de caballero eres? ¡No me puedes dejar aquí sola!— grite con desespero acercándome a él.

No sé si fueron delirios míos, o que el frio me estaba afectando, pero jure haber visto como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisita de suficiencia para después voltearse hacia mí, nuevamente, pero esta vez con expresión seria.

—Nunca he dicho que sea un caballero Isabella— dijo, antes de señalarme con sorna el camino hacia su estúpido volvo plateado.

—Bien, tú ganas, pero tengo que estar de vuelta antes de que Charlie vuelva.

—Seguro.

.

.

.

—Aquí estamos Ange, bienvenida a mi muy humilde guarida— dijo Edward, mientras abría la puerta de madera de un departamento. Me fije rápidamente en el número: B-15

Fruncí el ceño.

¿En qué momento habíamos subido el ascensor?

_En el momento en que estabas pensando en tu patética suerte—_ contesto mi mente. ¿Edward vivía solo? ¿No se supone que era sobrino de él Dr. Cullen? ¿No tendría que vivir con él y los demás Cullen's?

Me encogí de hombros, después le preguntaría.

— ¿No vas a entrar? ¿O acaso este lugar es muy poca cosa para la señorita Swan?— preguntó una voz aterciopelada, que ya se encontraba dentro del pequeño lugar.

Sacudí la cabeza avergonzada y mis mejillas se tiñeron de aquel rojo que tanto odiaba.

—Por supuesto que no— conteste ofendida entrando al lugar. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar eso?

El se encogió de hombros despreocupado y camino unos pasos hacia la pequeña cocina que se extendía en un costado. Capte enseguida el momento en el que abrió una pequeña nevera y sacaba una cerveza enlatada; para luego caminar nuevamente hacia mí con su usual felino caminar.

Deje de prestarle atención para dedicarme a estudiar el lugar, no sin antes dejar mi bolso en el piso.

Había un televisor de plasma que no contrastaba para nada con la descuidada decoración del lugar. Al frente del televisor había un amplio sillón de apariencia desgastada donde había un montón de prendas masculinas, incluyendo ropa interior, me sonroje profundamente ante este hecho. Había una mesa y las paredes estaban pintadas con un sutil color hueso dando un aspecto más antiguo, no habían cuadros ni nada que llamara la atención, la cocina parecía muy antigua, y me negué a creer que Edward era tan desordenado como para dejar los platos y vasos sucios en el fregadero, finalmente, frente a mí se extendía un pequeño pasillo que supuse que daba a las habitaciones.

No era un lugar lujoso y mucho menos, para cualquier persona esto sin duda sería un lugar sin gracia, pero extrañamente este espacio me propinaba una calidez que no encontraba en cualquier lugar, una calidez que casi nunca sentía.

—Deberías darte una ducha, podrías enfermar, tengo alguna ropa que te podría servir mientras la tuya se seca— suspiró mirándome con intensidad— mientras, creo que… yo hare café— frunció el ceño.

Después de que Edward termino de hablar fue cuando me di cuenta de los espasmos que todavía recorrían mi cuerpo, pero gracias a la chaqueta de Edward estos eran fáciles de controlar. Sonreí asintiendo incapaz de acotar nada. Verdaderamente necesitaba esa ducha.

—Por aquí…podr…—comenzó a guiarme por el pasillo, pero paro de hablar bruscamente cuando, después de pasar por una puerta de madera que decía "Jacob" se empezaron a escuchar por toda la estancia gemidos guturales, casi salvajes.

Ahogue un grito de sorpresa.

Yo, Bella Swan, no podía estar más avergonzada, ni mis mejillas mas enrojecidas al imaginarme la situación que se estaba viviendo detrás de esa puerta.

—No me jodas…, no, no otra vez— casi rugió Edward con expresión colérica, comenzando a darle golpes a la puerta de "Jacob"—MALDITO JACOBO, ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA— gritó Edward todavía golpeando con furia la puerta.

Para mi vergüenza los gemidos, gritos y jadeos aumentaron considerablemente, si fuera más tonta, podría jurar que estaban matando a alguien allí adentro. Edward paro de golpear la puerta y si pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenando más sus hebras húmedas cobrizas.

—Bella, solo…—gruño, ¡Gruño! ¿Quién en su sano juicio gruñe?— metete ahí, y date una ducha. Luego busca algo en mi closet que te pueda servir— señalo la puerta que se encontraba a unos pasos de la de Jacob.

Su expresión fue tan sombría que solo me quedo asentir sin más y adentrarme corriendo a la habitación. Antes de abrir pude divisar que la puerta decía claramente "Masen".

Suspiré ya adentro, y observe rápidamente la pequeña habitación. Había una cama, un televisor, un closet, otra puerta que seguramente era el baño, una mesa con una computadora y algunos Cd's. Nada fuera de lo normal. Me comencé a quitar la ropa, no sin antes pasar más tiempo del necesario saboreando con mi nariz el olor masculino de la chaqueta de Edward; olía tan bien… me pregunte si usaba colonia y me golpeé mentalmente. Parecía una psicópata obsesionada con la estrella del momento.

Me prepare para tomar la ducha, todavía escuchado los gritos de Edward y los gemidos.

Solté una risita. Viendo la situación desde mi punto de vista, esto resultaba de lo más divertido. Después de quitarme la ropa y quedar completamente desnuda me dirigí al baño sin prestarle mucha atención. Me duche rápidamente, solo con shampoo porque no había acondicionador, y en 10 minutos ya estaba nuevamente en la habitación abriendo el closet de Edward para ver que, según él, me podría servir.

Bufé exasperada, al recorrer todo con la mirada, había muchos jeans desgastados y rasgados, varias chaquetas de cuero, franelillas y camisetas. Dudaba seriamente que algo de esto me pudiera servir. Al final me di por vencida, pensando en volver a usar mi ropa mojada. Suspire y solo me puse mis bragas. Me asuste cuando escuche unos pasos fuera del cuarto. Corrí rápidamente a la puerta y la cerré con seguro. No podría soportar que Edward me viera desnuda, o peor aún, el pervertido de su amigo, que recordé se llamaba Jacob. Además, yo no era la gran cosa. Me agarre el cabello en una coleta desordenada y di una última mirada a la ropa de Edward, cuando de pronto, al fondo del closet encontré mi salvación. Una sudadera azul que era lo suficientemente larga para poder cubrirme, a Edward le debería quedar a la perfección por su altura, fácilmente me llevaba una cabeza.

Me la puse la sudadera y efectivamente cubría mis partes, pero para mi disgusto y vergüenza no era lo suficientemente larga para alcanzar mis rodillas, llegando unos centímetros por arriba de ella.

Suspire por milésima vez y me dispuse a salir y enfrentar a Edward. Antes de lograr agarrar la manija se escucharon unas voces fuera del cuarto, supuse que eran Edward y su amigo pervertido. Apegue mi oído a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la acalorada conversación. Si, llámenme entrometida y chismosa, pero necesitaba saber de que hablaban.

—_Jacobo, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas aquí a tus amiguitas?, no quiero soportar tus problemas de faldas como la otra vez! ¿Quién es esta vez Leah o Zafrina?, no puedo creer que no te decidas por una, hombre, tú tienes testículos hasta en el cerebro_— susurro Edward.

— _¿Qué puedo hacer viejo? Las dos están buenas, no me vas a negar que esa pelea que tuvieron por mí la otra vez fue sexy _y…_ ¿Por qué susurras?— _pregunto una voz gruesa divertida.

—_Bella está en mi habitación bañándose, así que te agradezco idiota que saques a quien sea que este en tu habitación y se vaya ¿Entendido?— _respondió Edward con una voz intimidante.

— _¿Desnuda uh?— _pregunto Jacob riendo. Enrojecí enseguida.

Solo escuche un golpe antes de abrir la puerta y salir con la mirada gacha. Escuche un silbido, y no me fue muy difícil adivinar de quien venía. Señor pervertido.

—Edward, um… ya, esto fue lo único que encontré, espero que no te moleste—pregunte esquivando miradas.

—er…no, claro. Está bien. Jacob, ya sabes, la quiero fuera— dijo Edward con advertencia la ultima parte dirigiéndose a su amigo.

Solo se escucho una gran carcajada.

Me atreví a subir la mirada para encontrarme con un moreno alto, musculoso, tanto, que pensé que utilizaba Esteroides. Tenía los ojos color azabache al igual que el cabello. Su camisa estaba desabrochada y tenia marcas de labial rojo en ella y en la cara. Solo tenía sus bóxers puestos. Enrojecí _«nuevamente» _y desvié la mirada avergonzada para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeraldas levemente oscurecidos. Totalmente intimidante.

Ugg… ¡No Bella!, lo estás haciendo mal, totalmente mal. Recuerda. Seguridad, demuestra seguridad.

Edward al notar mi mirada sacudió la cabeza y me dirigió a la sala, no sin antes preguntarme adonde estaba mi ropa para meterla a la secadora, lo cual agradecí. Volvió a donde yo estaba, con mi ropa mojada, pero cargaba una expresión que no supe descifrar ¿Frustración? ¿Deseo? Suspiro mirándome intensamente y se perdió nuevamente por el pasillo con el aviso de que iba a bañarse. Yo solo asentí.

Me levante del sillón en el que estaba sentada y corrí hacia mi bolso sacando mi celular. Cuando vi la pantalla fue que recordé que no tenía batería. Bufe; pronto tenía que estar en casa, o si no, Charlie me mataría y me enviaría de vuelta con la bruja de Reneé. Solo rogaba porque no hubiera llegado casa todavía.

El repiqueteo incesante de un celular me hiso volver la mirada hacia la pequeña mesa a mi lado. ¿Era el de Edward? No sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía atender? ¿O ignorar?, tal vez era importante. Cinco segundos después ya había agarrado el celular. Abrí la tapa del pequeño aparato para ver un solo nombre iluminando la pantalla: "Edward Masen"

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Edward? Acaso el no estaba bañándose. O tal vez… no era Edward. ¿Entonces quien? Una lucecita se ilumino en mi cabeza. ¿Su padre? Si, lo más posible.

Iba a contestar pero unas manos me arrebataron el celular de las manos con brusquedad. Salte en mi lugar de la sorpresa, casi cayéndome, pero las manos de Edward me atrajeron hacia sí, agarrándome por la cintura para evitar mi dolosa caída.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer— rugió aterrador.

Subí mi mirada acuosa para ver unas gemas esmeraldas mirándome de una forma intimidante, casi aterradora; lo único que se ocurrió pensar fue que estaba en problemas. Estaba tan intimidada por su expresión que de pronto me sentí una hormiga chiquita y pisoteada e ignore por completo el hecho de Edward en toalla agarrándome firmemente contra su pecho. El corazón se me acelero considerablemente, quería salirse de mi pecho, y él lo supo, casi jure que pudo oírlo. Su mirada abrasadora y lúgubre se suavizo, pero todavía estaba ahí ese brillo de molestia, que mas que asustarme me…me… éxito, _mucho_. Edward nuevamente noto la traición de mi cuerpo, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió mis pechos desnudos endurecerse a través de la tela de su sudadera.

Mi respiración se acelero. Solo quería que me besara. En la mirada de Edward ya no había más molestia, ni ningún sentimiento de este tipo, sino deseo, el mismo deseo que yo sentía. Me soltó enseguida, al notar que el aparato seguía repiqueteando. Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo con el celular en la mano, dejándome ahí paralizada.

Me sorprendió cuando se volteo hacia mí. Nuevamente su expresión estaba endurecida. Ya el celular había parado de sonar.

—Solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿Entendido Ange?— dijo la última parte más calmando.

Solo asentí antes de verlo desaparecer de mi vista. Me quede pensando sorprendida en las reacciones que tenía mi cuerpo al ver solo su mirada abrasadora, o al tener el más mínimo contacto con él, era como si mi mente se nublara y de repente quisiera entrar en un sitio prohibido. Estaba jugando con fuego… y aunque mi mente dijera que no quería quemarme, muy en el fondo sabía que si quería…quería jugar con fuego y quemarme, y eso era peligroso. Edward me atraía. Demasiado. Todo en el me llamaba.

¡Joder! Solo lo conozco ¿hace cuanto? ¿3 días?

Edward definitivamente no era mi prototipo de hombre, yo era el tipo de mujeres que esperaba un príncipe azul, pero raramente había cambiado de opinión, y tenía la ligera sospecha de saber por qué….

* * *

_Amo jugar con fuego  
Y no me quiero quemar  
Amo jugar con fuego  
Y no creo que nunca aprenda._

_Actuando duramente con miradas que matan_  
_Me tienes atrapada y no me puedo quedar quieta_  
_Mis brazos están muriendo por apretarte en un abrazo_  
_Tú eres my pequeña y oscura dinamita._  
_Lo sabes._

_(I love playin with Fire (8) - Joan Jett)_

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!, siento la demora. **

**Espero que de verdad les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto ;) pero necesito sus opiniones. ¿Quien más, aparte de mi, piensa que este Edward es sexy? ¿Les está gustando la historia?**

**¡Dejen RR!**

**Sé que muchas que leen no dejan RR****y también se que no puedo obligar a dejarlos. haha.**** Pero, hay que ser autora para saber la satisfacción que nos da recibirlos, para saber que hemos hecho un buen trabajo, y no escribimos para el aire. Porque, esa es la paga de nosotras, los Reviews. Agradezco nuevamente a las personas que me siguen, y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras. **

**2 cositas:**

1.-Les comunico que le he creado a esta historia una portada, pueden pasar a mi perfil, ahí está el link para que la puedan ver. 

2.- recientemente me he creado un Twitter. Por favor síganme (: ¿sí? *guiños* ahí avisare las fechas de actualizaciones y demás cosas, pasen por mi perfil que ahí también les dejo el link. 

**Twitter: BelieverCullenG **

**(Por si acaso) **

—**BelieverCullenGirl**


	8. She Will Come To You

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el ENORME retraso. Se que muchas me querran matar... y se sienten decepcionadas Pero, por fin Actualice! mejor tarde que nunca. Todo tuvo una razon, no fue porque no tenia inspiracion ni nada de eso, lo que paso fue que tuve que irme del pais por una emergencia familiar, mi tio de Panama tuvo un paro cardiaco. Tengo mis ojitos rojos de tanto llorar U_u , pero gracias a Dios ya esta estable. Antes de ayer y ese dia mi mente no daba, todavia estaba deprimida. Xs.. no las quiero llenar con todos mis problemas XD. **

**PD: A las que leen SAS, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en el capitulo.**

**Ahora si!**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? – Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

**...**

**Never Trust In Bad Guys**

…

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

* * *

….**…**….

**Sh**e W**il**l C**om**e T**o** Y**o****u**

_(Ella vendrá a ti)_

_._

_._

_Anteriormente…_

_Edward definitivamente no era mi prototipo de hombre, yo era el tipo de mujeres que esperaba un príncipe azul, pero raramente había cambiado de opinión, y tenía la ligera sospecha de saber por qué…._

_**Capítulo VII**_

…

_**Edward Masen POV:**_

_**«**_ **The most important of life's battles is the one we fight daily in the  
silent chambers of the soul.**_**»**_

…

Caminé a zancadas hasta mi minúsculo espacio privado; mi cuarto. Fije mi vista en el pequeño celular que yacía en mis manos, perdiendo de vista el pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo de Isabella. Abrí la puerta con rapidez y me adentre a la descolorida habitación, esquivando a Jacob y a su nueva adquisición de la semana.

«Estuvo cerca» pensé aliviado.

Esa pequeña mocosa era más chusma y metiche de lo que creía y eso no me convenía. Pero, ¡Joder! También era más seductora y sensual de lo que alguna vez haya podido imaginar; bendije una y otra vez en mi cabeza a esas largas piernas de porcelana; mientras me imaginaba lo excitante que sería pasar mis dedos por ellas, como seria besar ese largo camino hasta llegar a su... Gemí. ¡Maldición! ¡Contrólate Edward! ¡No es momento de ser el adolescente hormonal que eres!

El celular repiqueteó contra la piel de mi palma alertándome. Suspiré y me senté en la cama abriendo la tapa del aparato; por un momento dudé, ¿Contestar o no contestar? ¿Sería muy marica si no lo hiciera? Al final me rendí y lo hice sin ver el identificador, tenía la ligera impresión de saber quién era.

— ¿Qué quieres?— rugí acostándome.

Al otro lado se escucho una socarrona risa femenina… ¿Femenina?

— _¿Así saludas a tu querida prima?_— preguntó una voz muy conocida.

Suspiré. Bueno, tal vez no hubiera acertado, pero, no voy a mentir, me encanto haberme equivocado, prefería mil veces hablar con Rosalie que con _él._

—Princesita… ¿A qué debo el _preciado_ honor de tu llamada?— saludé divertido imaginándola clavándome dagas con los ojos a través de la línea.

Solo se escuchó un bufido.

—_No te creas el culo del mundo Masen, no te llamé porque quisiera saludarte ni mucho menos. Voy a ser directa, aléjate de Swan, no queremos más problemas, se que tus intenciones no son buenas, nunca lo son— _dijo con voz ácida, algo muy característico de ella.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo mierd…

—_Te preguntaras como lo sé_— interrumpió mis pensamientos. Solo asentí, sabiendo que ella no podía verme.

Se rió. ¡Diablos! Quería sacarle los ojos con una cuchara a la muy presumida, seguramente me divertiría torturándola. Oh si…

—_Muy fácil, los vi, hoy, y por supuesto que te reconocí, ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? estabas acorralándola contra la puerta de su cacharro en el medio de la oscuridad, y, créeme Edward, te conozco, se cómo eres. _

—Ese no es tu problema, no te metas en mi vida Barbie de quita, lo que yo haga y deje de hacer no te incumbe.

—_No me meto, créeme que no lo hago, solo trato que no sea más mierda de lo que ya es, y te juro, que si algo sale mal con esa chiquilla, o Carlisle y Esme sufren por tu culpa, yo misma me encargare de torturarte personalmente— _sin decir más me colgó. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Gruñí tirando el celular contra al suelo, sin importarme si se dañaba o no. No me importaban sus estúpidas amenazas, no me iba a echar para atrás, no señor, yo era todo menos cobarde.

Recordé que todavía estaba desvestido, solo una toalla me cubría. Volteé hacia la puerta al escuchar unas risas. Me vestí lo más rápido posible con unos vaqueros desgastados y una simple camiseta blanca.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando una prenda femenina que había en el suelo llamo mi atención. «Bella» pensé agarrándola.

Oh. Santísima. Mierda.

Esto era demasiado para mi salud mental. Este sujetador de algodón color azul, era lo suficientemente sensual como para provocar una muy vergonzosa reacción en mi cuerpo, mas en particular en mi parte baja. ¿Isabella me quería matar?

Al llevar su ropa a la secadora ni siquiera me preocupe en hurgar, precisamente para que no ocurriera esto, y obviamente mis peticiones no habían sido escuchadas. Fui plenamente consciente de que nunca. Nunca, me había excitado tanto una prenda femenina, y más porque era un simple sostén de algodón y generalmente amaba el encaje. Pronto me di cuenta de que mi reacción no se debía a ese simple pedazo de tela, sino por imaginarla a _ella_ con esto puesto, y, la visión que imaginaba era irreal. Su abdomen plano, su cintura pequeña y esos pequeños montes apretujados y firmes en este bra causaban estragos en mí.

¡Joder! No podía salir afuera así, claramente necesitaba otra ducha y estos eran uno de esos momentos en los que la maldecía a ella por ser tan jodidamente sensual y a mí por ser tan…hormonal.

«Solo eres tan hormonal con ella» gritó mi mente, y, era verdad, no iba a mentir, nunca me había excitado por una mujer así de rápido, generalmente. En el sexo, duraban minutos de juegos previos para conseguir lo que ella me había hecho, y, lo más patético era que esa chiquilla ni siquiera me había tocado. Mientras prendía de nuevo la regadera y me quitaba la ropa preferí pensar que todo este deseo incontrolable era solo por saber que ella estaba prohibida, porque al fin de cuentas: "Lo prohibido es lo más excitante"

Luego de salir de la ducha me tome algún tiempo para escribir en mi libro azul que ocultaba bajo mi almohada. Leí entre líneas rápido y comencé a escribir.

_**Isabella Swan:**_

_**Edad: 17 años**_

_**Sobrenombre: Bella (Por alguna razón no le gusta su nombre)**_

_**Hija de: Charlie Swan y Reneé Dwyer.**_

_**Objetivo: Enamorarla y vengarme de Charlie Swan.**_

_**Primer encuentro: 20/03 (Pasillo del instituto). Su primer día de clases. **_

_**Observaciones del día 20/03: Hoy la encontré en el pasillo del instituto corriendo a clases de E.F, la saltamos, le asusta la velocidad. La lleve a mi prado, donde pude conocer algunas cosas de ella, por lo que pude observar es que es una mujer un poco introvertida y romántica. Sus ojos color chocolate son sumamente expresivos, se sonroja con facilidad, puede alcanzar todas las tonalidades de rojo en un solo minuto. Siente que es muy mojigata y necesita un poco más de peligro. **_

_**Observaciones del Día 23/03: Jessica Stanley la golpeo con el balón en EF. Es torpe en extremo. La lleve a enfermería y pedimos pase para saltar las clases, luego, le ofrecí llevarla a su casa, ella no acepto, y por su testarudez se quedo parada en la carretera en el medio de la noche. En conclusión, ella es… ¡Terca! Sorprendentemente terca y quisquillosa, padece de un factor llamado "inmadurez". ¿Un imposible?**_

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan POV**_

…

— ¿Dónde Estabas Isabella?— riño Charlie cuando abrió para mí la puerta de la casa.

Mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta. Estaba en problemas.

«Miente» «Miente»

Oh, Diablos a quien engaño, no puedo hacerlo, nunca he sido buena para esto y nunca lo seré.

—Eh…Eh.

«Piensa» «Piensa» — me dije a mi misma entrando a la sala con Charlie siguiendo mis pasos a mis espaldas.

—Yo… ¡Jessica!

— ¿Jessica? ¿Jessica Stanley?— pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Sí!, Jessica, mi amiga, ella…no entendía muy bien…la explicación del profesor, así que…yo…yo me ofrecí a explicarle, estuve toda la tarde con ella estudiando es su casa, se hizo tarde y no me di cuenta— mentí fatalmente.

El frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

—Se quedaron hasta las 11 de la noche estudiando…_de acuerdo_— entrecerró los ojos— ¿Y los libros? ¿Y tu camioneta? ¿En qué te viniste? Porque el cacharro no está estacionado afuera— dijo viendo por la ventana.

¡Rayos!

No le podía decir que Edward Masen me había traído en su espectacular Volvo. De nuevo agradecí haberle dicho a Edward que me dejara a una cuadra antes de la casa, porque o si no estaría jodida.

—Eh…mi camioneta, yo… está en casa de Jessica, no me quiso arrancar así que lo deje ahí, un amigo de ella me la va a acomodar y ella me va a pasar buscando mañana para ir al instituto— mentí nuevamente, aunque no todo era mentira. Jacob se ofreció a revisar mi cacharro y Edward me iba a venir a buscar.

«Créeme», «créeme». Oh por Dios, por lo que más quieras que me crea. ¡Ayuda a esta pobre humana!

—Bien…supongamos que te creo— dijo sospechosamente y yo le sonreí angelicalmente ignorando completamente el hecho de que mis manos y _toda_ yo estaba sudando como puerco. ¡No sabía mentir!

—Bueno…yo voy a mi cuarto— me excusé.

—Claro— dijo Charlie todavía sospechando.

Suspiré aliviada cuando ya estuve en mi habitación acostada en mi cama. Por alguna razón desconocida sospeché que esta no iba a ser la última vez que iba a tener que mentir.

Pasadas las doce Charlie abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, comprobando que todavía seguía en casa.

No cabía duda, él no me había creído. Después de eso deje que el sueño me llevara, y esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Masen.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente no puede ir al instituto por causa de un maldito resfrió, obviamente quise ir, incluso estuve lista, ignorando completamente la temperatura caliente de mi piel, pero, obviamente Edward se había dado cuenta después de haberme dado un sensual beso en la mejilla, beso que había aumentado mi temperatura corporal considerablemente. El, rápidamente alarmado y con su mirada de desaprobación me llevo nuevamente hacia la casa, no sin antes preguntarme si Charlie se había ido.

La cuestión es que, cada vez el me sorprendía mas. Tuve que controlar más de mil veces mi respiración y los latidos erráticos de mi corazón cada vez que el me preguntaba si estaba bien; cada vez que ponía la toallita húmeda en mi frente, incluso me hiso sopa y dejo de ir al instituto por cuidarme, eso me hiso sentir…especial… especial por primera vez en 17 años.

En la tarde se fue de mi casa, acotando que Jacob vendría a traer mi camioneta en algunas horas, y yo como completa boba le sonreí agradecida.

—Gracias por cuidarme, y ser así conmigo— le había dicho sonrojada.

—No te acostumbres _Ange_— El había arqueado la ceja que lucía el percing y me había guiñado un ojo juguetón.

De eso habían pasado algunos días, todo con él ahora estaba completamente mal. De un día a otro me había esquivado, ni me miraba y cuando le pregunté cual era su maldito problema simplemente se había reído sacando el cigarro de su boca y desechando el humo. ¡Sí! ¡El muy imbécil se había reído! ¡Sus labios se habían curvados en esa jodida sonrisa socarrona, sacándome de mis casillas! ¡Juro que quise sacar el bate de beisbol de Charlie y darle por la cabeza! Si muy bonito… pero no, yo no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacer eso, era Bella Swan, la chica cobarde de Phoenix, solo me había quedado ver como se alejaba de mí con ese caminar felino y arrogante.

Pero, esto no se iba a quedar así, si ese era su juego ¿porque yo no podía formar parte de esto? Yo también podía jugar. Si él me esquivaba y me trataba como jodida caca de perro yo también lo podía hacer.

.

.

.

_**Edward Masen POV**_

Ignorarla.

Ese era mi perfecto plan.

Había comprobado que a Isabella le encantaba el peligro, no tenía necesidad de poder leer su mente para saberlo, ella misma me lo había confesado esa vez en el prado cuando le había preguntado si yo era su concepto de «peligro» eso era lo que le atraía de mí, su subconsciente trabajaba de manera esporádica convenciéndola que yo no era seguro, ella tenía que venir hacia mí, ella era mi presa, ella me tenía que buscar.

Estaba consciente de que no había nada emocional en el caso, al menos… no todavía, por eso había decidido ignorarla, porque ella tenía que venir hacia mí, ella tenía que extrañarme, yo tenía que atraerla de todas las maneras posibles, emocional y físicamente, estaba 100% seguro de que la ultima estaba completada, no era por ser arrogante…bueno, si... tal vez lo era.

Reí dirigiéndome a Biología, clase que compartía con ella. Ya habían pasado algunos días que no mantenía conexión con Isabella, y ella no se dignaba en dirigirme la palabra, pero no me preocupé ni nada, pronto me necesitaría y vendría hacia mí a como dé lugar. Entre al salón despreocupadamente sabiendo que el profesor llegaba por lo menos 15 minutos tarde. Todos se encontraban fuera de sus respectivos puestos hablando y cotilleando, busqué con mi mirada rápidamente a mi objetivo y puede observar a Bella de espaldas a mí, hablando tranquilamente con aquella chiquilla estirada…Jessica. Me alarme enseguida, pero después me tranquilicé; pensando que ella no le diría nada a Isabella que dañara mi reputación, y si lo hacía, se las vería conmigo.

Jessica se encontró con mi mirada esmeralda y sus ojos azules brillaron asustados, le dirigí una mirada de advertencia y ella asintió viéndome furiosa, no me quedo mas nada que guiñarle el ojo divertido.

Ella no diría nada.

— ¿Qué pasa Jess?— le preguntó inocentemente Bella a Jessica, pude escuchar perfectamente su melodiosa voz por encima del ruido de los demás estudiantes.

—Nada, no es nada Bella— contestó ella seca.

Por supuesto la terca de Bella no le creyó ni pio y volteó en mi dirección, siguiendo la mirada de Jessica. Ella me observó por unos segundos para luego dirigirme la mirada más fría del mundo, incluso fue más fría que la que Rosalie siempre me dirigía. Nunca creí que alguien pudiera superar la mirada penetrante y despectiva de la princesita; pero veo que estaba equivocado. Yo opte por hacer lo que siempre hacia, sonreír torcidamente y guiñar un ojo.

«No te alarmes Masen, pronto vendrá a ti» «pronto vendrá» — traté de convencerme pero los resultados fueron nulos, haciéndome dudar.

Alejó su mirada de la mía y me encogí de hombros convenciéndome de que pronto vendría. Cuando llego el profesor se sentó a mi lado, y, desgraciadamente no me dirigió la palabra ni se preocupo en mirarme, totalmente ajena a mi presencia, y para colmo, la mocosa se ocupo toda la clase escribiendo en su libreta no se qué carajo que fuera más interesante que por lo menos preocuparse en mirarme.

«Ella vendrá a ti»

.

.

.

— ¿Bella quieres salir conmigo el viernes en la noche?— preguntó baboso Newton en el aparcamiento inclinándose hacia ella.

Ya habían pasado 7 días y todavía mi mente seguía gritando que ella vendría a mí y no sé cuantas pendejadas más, pero la cuestión era que, mi paciencia se estaba agotando, y para completar llega el tipo este, Newton, a cagar mi plan.

—Eh… tal vez después, tengo que ayudar a Charlie con algunas cosas— dijo Isabella nerviosa y sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, claramente mintiendo. Cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, solo que Newton era lo suficientemente bruto como para no hacerlo.

—Si… tal vez después… ¿Qué te parece el…¿Bella?— Me reí a carcajada limpia, viendo como Bella desaparecía por el pasillo. Newton no podía ser tan patético…_oh_, _sí, lo era._

— ¡Edward!

No pude reaccionar a ese gritito chillón que casi me perfora el tímpano, porque ya tenía a un saco de hiperactividad guindado a mi cuello como si de eso la vida dependiera.

—Alice…—Gemí— me estas ahogando enana—gruñí con dificultad poniendo las manos en su cintura, tratando de separarla de mi.

—Argg…tu mal humor siempre está presente Masen, no sabes cuánto lo odio— dijo divertida; mientras rodaba los ojos.

Sonreí.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Carlisle y Esme…

— ¡No! No pasa nada— rió como desquiciada. Por unos segundos me preocupe por su salud mental.

— ¿Estás bien tú?— pregunté dudoso, y para qué negarlo, estaba algo preocupado.

— ¡Claro! ¿Es que no puedo hablar con mi primito rebelde? ¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos con barro?— preguntó sonriente, dándome un golpe juguetón.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras ella se sobaba la mano. Quise reírme, yo le doblaba el tamaño, y su golpe no fue más que una suave caricia en mi brazo; pero, desvié mis pensamientos a sus palabras anteriores.

—Alice…—suspiré—si, puedes hablarme, pero no te acostumbres enana, y…ya no tenemos 5 años, la gente cambia— dije desviando la mirada.

Ella me dirigió una mirada triste.

—Si…la gente cambia— repitió triste—: ¿Se puede saber la razón por la que la gente lo hace?

Me encogí de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a contestar eso. Ella sonrió asintiendo.

— ¡Alice!— llamó una voz a unos cuantos pasos alejados de nosotros.

Jasper. Observe a mi primo adoptivo por algunos segundos. El al darse cuenta de mi mirada me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza que yo correspondí. El no me caía tan mal.

—Te llaman— le dije a Alice que se encontraba sonrojada, retorciendo los dedos de sus manos.

—Lo sé…— dijo sonriendo; mientras ocultaba un mechón de su corto cabello atrás de su oreja.

Yo asentí sonriendo y me dispuse a caminar hacia mi moto.

— ¡Edward!— llamo nuevamente Alice, parando mi caminar. Se planto frente a mí y me volvió a abrazar, esta vez cálidamente. Yo rodé los ojos y le correspondí. Tanta miel sobre hojuelas me iba a matar.

—Gracias…— susurró en mi oído sorprendiéndome.

Arqueé una ceja. No tenía idea del porque me estaba agradeciendo, yo no había hecho nada que mereciera agradecimiento. Recordé a Carlisle y a Esme, y un sentimiento de culpa me lleno. Estaba volviendo sus vidas una mierda…y, de cierta forma comprendía el desprecio que Rosalie me profesaba.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté separándome de ella.

—Mi regalo "anónimo" de cumpleaños…no lo olvidaste— chillo emocionada, como una niña a la que le hubieran dado un dulce por primera vez. Ella señalo hacia sus pies, y choco el tacón de sus zapatos Jimmy Choo en el pavimento. Me sorprendí. ¿Cómo sabia ella que yo se los había regalado?…

—Como sabes…

—Soy Alice Cullen, Edward, yo lo sé todo— guiñó un ojo y corrió en dirección a Jasper dejándome anonadado.

No me quedo mas nada que sonreír.

* * *

**Hola, otra vez! **

**Nuevamente me disculpo y agradesco a todos los RR. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, tratare de subir otro el Viernes. Les cuento que estoy trabajando en una traduccion, la escritora ya me dio su permiso, asi que en estas semanas la publicare. Una lectora, "mar" me dejo un comentario diciendo que la palabra ange no existe. Pues, como no tienes cuenta voy a responderte aqui: Si existe y es frances, investigalo en google, pero igualmente muchas gracias; porque yo me habia equivocado cuando dije que era "italiano" y no se porque lo puse asi XD sabia que era frances, pero por alguna razon desconocida mis dedos escribieron italiano en vez de frances... LOL**

_Vampiricullen : **Adoro leer tus rr, ¿Es posible enamorarse de ellos? jajaj gracias, que gusto que te encante la historia. **_

**-BelieverCullenGirl**

**Twitter: BelieverCullenG**


	9. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa señora Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes.**

**Summary:**Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? – Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo.

* * *

…

**Never Trust In Bad Guys**

…

**By: BelieverCullenGirl**

….**…**….

* * *

**I**n**evita**bl**e**

_(__El amor es una enfermedad inevitable, dolorosa y fortuita)_

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**Bella Swan POV:**_

_**«When the danger is the most attractive thing…just take a chance» **_

…

—Veo que no andas más con Cullen. ¿Qué paso? ¿Terminaron? — susurró Jessica a mi lado, mirándome de reojo, el interés se filtraba en su voz.

—Yo nunca he sido su novia…— no me molesté en ocultar mi molestia; también mirándola de reojo.

Ella rió bajito, garabateando en su cuaderno.

— ¿Terminó_ él_ contigo entonces? No le duraste mucho, pero tranquila, el nunca sale con nadie, así que considérate privilegiada, no _somos_ muchas las afortunadas— susurró con sorna. No me paso desapercibido el "no somos muchas las afortunadas" pronto investigaría sus palabras más a fondo, aunque tenía la leve idea de saber a qué se refería.

—Te dije que nunca fuimos nada— «Ni lo seremos», agregué interiormente, ese pensamiento me molestó.

Ella volvió a reír incrédula, vi de reojo como ladeó la cabeza y llevo su bolígrafo a sus labios; mordisqueando el borde.

— ¿Ya obtuvo lo que quería cierto?— insistió, con un tono de voz que hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Tenía ganas de arrancarle las malditas extensiones del cabello y preguntarle cual era su maldito problema.

Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior. Jessica era así, no era una mala persona…bueno, no mala completamente, solo… una arpía caprichosa que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y cuando no lo hace, se enfurruña. Nada de qué preocuparse, en el mundo había miles como ella, podría asegurarlo.

— ¿Qué es exactamente según tú lo que él quer…

—Señorita Swan, Señorita Stanley, ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?— preguntó la voz del profesor de trigonometría, alcé la vista avergonzada, mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo. El profesor se cruzó de brazos y nos miro a las dos frunciendo el ceño.

—No profesor— Jessica se acomodó en su asiento, abriendo un poco las piernas por debajo de la mesa. No me pasó desapercibida la intención de su gesto, seguramente le estaba dando al señor Gordon una linda vista de su bragas.

Fruncí el ceño… ¿Cómo diablos era amiga de ella?

El Sr. Gordon miró hacia abajo y luego rodó los ojos. Jessica a mi lado pestañeó exageradamente.

Ugg…

—Sigamos entonces con la clase…

Desvié mi vista, tratando de que mis mejillas volvieran a ser pálidas, lo cual era una misión imposible. Miré hacia las mesas compartidas de la esquina, todavía buscando alguna distracción…Error.

Mike Newton me miró con emoción y me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta, pero fue más por cordialidad que por cualquier otra cosa; él debió malentender mi sonrisa porque sonrió mas anchamente y luego me guiño un ojo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le reproché a Jessica, saliendo del aula. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, entendiendo perfectamente de qué le hablaba.

— ¿Qué?— se encogió de hombros— es guapo, es joven, todo un... festín, y lo sabes.

—También es nuestro profesor— rebatí automáticamente. Era cierto, él era el profesor más joven y más guapo del instituto, contaba con solo 24 años; cuerpo musculoso, ojos azules y sonrisa que encandilaría hasta al mismo sol, pero no era mi tipo, y nunca me metería con un profesor, sería la última cosa que haría. Aunque yo, siendo una completa virgen sin ningún conocimiento sexual más que la teoría, había tenido ciertas fantasías sexuales con el "juego" de "profesor y alumna", un _cliché_, lo sé…pero en mis fantasías aparecía cierto muchacho de ojos verdes que me hacía temblar…

—No es como si me quisiera casar con él, además, pronto nos graduaremos, es bueno tener un poco de diversión, ¿sabes?, echar un polvo nunca es malo, creo que tu sabes bien lo que es eso ¿no?, digo, Edward y tu eran _tan _amigos…— dijo maliciosa.

Respiré pesadamente. Volví a reconsiderar la idea de dejarla calva, ya estaba harta de sus jodidas insinuaciones.

—Sí, _muy_ amigos— contesté, sorprendiéndola a ella y a mí misma, esas palabras simplemente habían escapado de mis labios sin mi mero consentimiento.

—Ya veo…— dijo con… ¿celos?, si, celos, ¿y saben qué? me encantaba su jodida cara de indignación en estos momentos. ¡Toma eso arpía!

Solamente le sonreí sonrojada sin dejarme intimidar. Esta era la nueva Bella, fuerte y decidida.

—Bueno, nos vemos a Gimnasia— me despedí rápido, perdiéndome de su vista. Tuve el impulso de reír alocadamente, pero lo contuve.

Mientras caminaba vi a Edward, él venía caminando por el pasillo si le perteneciera; imponente, siempre con ese característico salvajismo en su mirada, traía un cigarro en la mano, aun sabiendo que dentro de las instalaciones no se podía fumar, todos lo veían con el mismo sentimiento se siempre: cautela, y en el momento en que me vio, su rostro fue inexpresivo, aspiró de su cigarro manteniendo su mirada verdosa en la mía, luego la desvió y paso a mi lado rozando intencionalmente mi brazo con el suyo, mas no dijo nada.

_Touché_— pensé, sabía perfectamente que el había descubierto mi juego, y yo había descubierto el suyo, los dos estábamos jugando nuestras cartas muy bien, sabía que ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer…por el momento.

No iba a negar que lo extrañaba, si, lo hacía, y mucho. El me gustaba, demasiado.

.

.

.

—Señorita Swan, si es tan amable puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Cullen— El profesor de Física dijo señalándome la última fila.

Yo asentí, mientras miraba a mi compañera, simplemente se trataba de un cosita chiquitita que se encontraba saltando de felicidad en su asiento La reconocí como la prima de Edward, Alice Cullen. Debió haber tomado una buena dosis de café, pensé.

Pusé mis cosas en el escritorio con nerviosismo por la mirada penetrante que ella me estaba dando. Esto era de familia…recordé a Edward.

—Soy Alice Cullen, tú debes ser Bella Swan ¡Se que seremos la mejores amigas!— dijo con entusiasmo en mi oído, todo seguido, sin respirar.

—Claro, yo también lo creo— respondí honestamente, por alguna razón me caía bien, debía ser por su abundante hiperactividad.

Ella sonrió torcidamente y yo sufrí un leve mareo, de pronto la cara de Alice cambio, mostrándome el rostro cincelado de Edward, parpadeé sorprendida. Si, el frió me estaba afectando.

— ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!— Una vocecilla de campanita me llamó, mientras salía del aula. Me detuve.

— ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Tal vez en la tarde podemos ir de compras, ¿no te parece?, hoy es viernes, y las tiendas de Seattle cierran tarde— dijo con entusiasmo llegando a mi lado. Hice una mueca cuando menciono las compras.

—Yo…Alice… eh…siento no poder comer contigo— su rostro se entristeció— Pero las compras están bien, solo tengo que ir a la biblioteca— dije tranquilizándola, su rostro se volvió a iluminar.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos Bella— se despidió guiñándome un ojo. Yo asentí, dirigiéndome hacia la biblioteca.

Caminé despacio por los pasillos vacios hacia la biblioteca, ya todos se deberían encontrar en la cafetería almorzando. ¡Genial! Amaba la biblioteca, no tenía hambre y me negaba absolutamente a ver a Jessica, prefería estar sola.

Llegué a la biblioteca y solo había unas 3 personas ahí «Gracias a Dios», agradecí en mi interior. Rápidamente me dirigí al pasillo del final, sentándome en la mesa más alejada que casualmente estaba vacía. Suspiré y abrí mi ejemplar de Cumbres borrascosas…

— ¿Ocupada?— un cálido aliento rozó mi cuello, estremeciéndome y haciéndome soltar el libro que sujetaba, me ahogué con mi propia saliva, y empecé a sentir como gotitas de sudor bajaban por mi nuca, mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Esto era malo…

— ¿Uhh?— pregunté aturdida, todavía sintiendo la presencia de un hombre a mis espaldas.

—Que si estas ocupada— volvió a preguntar Edward en mi oído, enterró la nariz en mi cuello aspirando mi esencia.

—Yo eh…—suspiré como tonta— hola E-edward.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello.

—mm…hola—murmuró sensualmente deslizando sus labios de arriba hacia abajo en la tersa piel de mi pálido cuello. Por instinto llevé mis manos a su cobrizo cabello, enterrando mis dedos en el, sintiendo su suave textura, masajeé con cuidado su cráneo, cerré los ojos deslumbrada.

El gimió y se separo, sentándose en la silla a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, pero para el eso no fue suficiente porque me agarro la mano y me halo hacia él, sentándome en sus piernas, con sus manos en mis muslos.

Yo solamente me estremecí-nuevamente- cuando sus labios tocaron mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios.

— ¿Te has divertido ignorándome?— susurró mirándome bajo sus pestañas seductoramente. ¡Golpe bajo! Casi gemí, pestañeé tratando de salir de mi deslumbramiento, quise tomar un poco de aire, pero eso fue un error, el error más grande de mi vida, quise golpearme a mi misma por ser tan idiota cuando su muy masculina esencia invadió mis fosas nasales. ¡Bravo Bella! , recuerdas que estas molesta con él. ¿Lo estaba?

—Te extrañe…— murmuró dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, solo un roce.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos, sonrojada, por supuesto.

—Yo también— dije automáticamente. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, cuando lo vi inclinarse hacia mí, todavía mirándome bajo sus pestañas.

— ¿Puedo besarte…_Ange_?— preguntó ronroneando a centímetros de mis labios, solo una pequeña distancia de 5 cm nos separaban, sus manos masajeaban mis muslos, por sobre mi pantalón de jean.

¡Diablos! ¡Quería esto! Pero…estaba tan nerviosa. ¡Vamos, era mi primer beso! Casi 18 años y nunca había besado a nadie… bueno si, pero como había dicho antes, ese no contaba, este iba a ser mi primer beso _real_…con Edward Masen, y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Asentí, dándole mi respuesta. El sonrió y se inclinó mas, cerré mis ojos esperando aquel tan ansiado contacto, después de algunos segundos sentí los labios de Edward besándome, si, pero no en el lugar adonde yo deseaba, era un simple y sensual beso en mi mejilla.

Se separó, volviendo a poner la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y me sonrió con aquello sonrisa torcida y petulante, sus ojos mantenía aquel brillo de diversión.

Gruñí molesta. ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo?

Sin controlar mis impulsos lo atraje del cuello de su chaqueta y lo acerqué a mi boca nuevamente, Sus ojos brillaron aun más y sonrió.

Abrí los ojos cuando la punta de su lengua toco mi labio inferior, no hice nada y el aprovecho para seguir saboreando mis labios con su ávida y húmeda lengua, podía sentir su cálido aliento haciéndome cosquillas; mis labios picaron…quería besarlo.

Sus manos encontraron el trazo de piel descubierto que había entre mi camisa y mis jeans, acaricio con sus manos esa parte; todavía mirándome profundamente, me estremeci; aquello era inevitable.

Me mordí el labio inferior saboreando el rastro de saliva que su lengua había dejado, el llevo sus labios a mi barbilla dejando pequeños besos.

Gruñí nuevamente. Me estaba exasperando. El solo rió musical como Alice lo hacía, solo que su risa era perfectamente masculina. Gemí cuando deslizó sus labios a los míos.

Suspiré de placer, totalmente satisfecha cuando sus labios y los míos comenzaron por fin aquella danza prohibida y excitante. Siempre imaginé como seria besarlo, pero doy por hecho que mi imaginación no era ni la mitad de increíble a como era esto… ¡Dios! Sus labios eran tan hábiles, simplemente me deje llevar por las sensaciones. Su lengua masajeando la mía, su mano derecha acariciando mi cintura; mientras la otra acariciaba mis muslos, podía sentir el calor inundando mi mejilla, lleve nuevamente mis manos a sus hebras cobrizas, halándolo más cerca, estaba perdida, perdida en este momento, quería mas de él.

El gimió contra mis labios cuando succioné su labio inferior y casi grité de felicidad al ver su reacción, incluso con mi inexperiencia sabia que hacer; todos aquellos libros románticos habían servido para algo. Sentí que sus manos picaban contra mis costados,

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de nosotros, maldije mil veces a aquella persona que hizo a Edward alejarse de mí, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Whao…

—Si… — afirmó, parándome de su regazo y sentándome nuevamente en la silla de al lado.

—Edward Masen, que bueno verte por aquí— dijo una mujer joven, supuse que era la misma que había maldecido. Debía estar rondando en los 25, era muy hermosa, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Fruncí el ceño al ver como miraba a Edward.

—Emily, que gusto verte— Edward la saludo también, pero a diferencia del de ella, su saludo estaba lleno de indiferencia.

—Hola, soy la bibliotecaria— dijo Emily dirigiéndose a mí, hizo una mueca extraña cuando me vio. Paso la mirada de mi a Edward y luego, de nuevo a mí. Seguramente se había percatado de nuestros labios hinchados.

—Bueno, estaré por allá si me necesitan— agregó con molestia, dirigiéndose únicamente a Edward. Quise rodar los ojos. Agarró un libro del estante y desapareció.

—Bueno, yo… creo que tengo que ir a mi próxima clase — dije levantándome, buscando una excusa para irme. Estaba sumamente avergonzada, ¿Qué se suponía que se hacía después de un beso?

—Espera—Edward agarró mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

— ¿Si?— pregunté nerviosa desviando mi mirada.

Edward sonrió otra vez, se levanto del asiento, me miro intensamente, y me toco la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. El color rosáceo volvió. ¡Qué sorpresa!

— ¿Sabes que te ves hermosa sonrojada, no?— preguntó suave.

Le sonreí tímidamente. La mano que no tenía en mi mejilla todavía estaba entrelazada con la mía.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó divertido, pero no era una diversión arrogante, esa tan típica de él, sino más bien, sonaba enternecido.

—Nada— me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia abajo y jugando con el dobladillo de mi camisa.

—Claro…—dijo poco convencido— ¿Estamos bien verdad?— preguntó, mirándome expectante.

Sabía a que se refería. Asentí. El sonrió deslumbrantemente bajando su mano.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos luego— me beso quedito y desapareció.

¡Bien Bella, eres una completa estúpida! ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué era tan sexy? Me jalé el cabello, consciente de que parecía loca, menos mal que no había nadie por ahí.

Suspiré…

Ya estaba metida en un juego sin salida, estaba en las garras del león, y yo, no era más que la pobre e indefensa ovejita.

.

.

.

—Alice, ¡señor!, ¿Cómo puedes correr de aquí para allá y no cansarte? ¡Diablos! Eres…—Alice me miró expectante y emocionada, mientras saltaba en su lugar con ya, 3 bolsas en sus pequeñas manos.

—Soy tan…— me siguió el juego.

—Tan… pequeñita—Solté.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa.

—Recuerda que lo bueno viene en paquetes pequeñ… ¡Oh Dios Bella!, ¡Esos zapatos tienen que ser míos! —gritó mirando hacia la vitrina de nuestro lado, sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera visto la luz por primera vez. Rodé los ojos.

Aplaudió, y me jalo con su mano vacía a la tienda.

— ¡Oh Dios, no lo puedo creer!—gimió— este es el paraíso— dijo mirando los miles de carteles que colgaban en la tienda que decían que había descuentos.

—Sí, sí, ¡sí!, voy a comprar miles de zapatos y papa no me va a quitar la tarjeta… o tal vez… si le quitó la de Jazzi…—comenzó a divagar. Me asusté.

—Alice, Alice, Alice, cálmate, son solo zapatos— dije para tranquilizarla. Las cuencas casi se salían de sus ojos y estuvo más de 5 minutos explicándome el porqué un zapato no era solamente un zapato.

Lo sé, todo esto era tan ridículo, no me malentiendan, Alice me caía increíble, la podía observar como mi mejor amiga, pero, su ritmo de vida no iba conmigo, para nada.

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver a Alice peleando con una señora de unos 40 años, todo parecía una película, Alice agarraba el zapato de tacón de un lado y la señora del otro.

— ¡Muchachita insolente, dame acá!— grito la señora regordeta, jalando fuertemente, pero la duendecillo no se quedaba atrás, incluso parecía tener el doble de fuerza que la mujer.

— ¡No!, ¡yo los vi primero!— Alice gritó.

— ¡Alice!— la llamé.

— ¡Ven Bells, ayúdame!

Después de 5 minutos el gerente llego y saco a Alice de la tienda por el escándalo que estaba armando, Alice se enfurruño e hiso un puchero adorable, prometiéndole a la mujer que aunque se pusiera esas: "maravillosas piezas de arte" ningún hombre le iba a prestar atención, "Vas a seguir soltera para toda la vida cariño, seguro tienes millones de gatos en tu apartamento", me reí ante el recuerdo de la mujer frunciendo el ceño y de Alice con las manos en su pequeña cintura, en una postura desafiante.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso— reí, tomando un sorbo de la bebida que minutos antes había comprado.

—Se lo merecía, además, no estaba diciendo mentiras, su cutis era asqueroso, y… ¿le viste que mal teñido estaba su cabello? Parece que nunca en la vida ha visto una saca cejas— dijo Alice, medio orgullosa e indignada; mientras despedazaba con sus dedos una rosquilla.

Sonreí rodando los ojos. Alice podría parecer un poco superficial, pero, era una gran chica, lo había comprobado.

.

.

.

—Fue un gusto conocerlo Charlie— Alice rio. Pude ver la sinceridad en su rostro.

Charlie sonrió encantado.

—Bueno Bells, recuerda que el próximo viernes también saldremos de compras, no quisiste nada esta vez, pero la próxima vez tendrás al menos un nuevo vestuario sin peros que valgan— me advirtió.

Yo fruncí el ceño divertida. Si bien era un hecho que odiaba ir de compras, estar con Alice no era malo, nunca me había divertido tanto, era mi primera amiga verdadera, aparte de Ángela, claro.

—Claro— sonreí. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Charlie, otro a mí y se fue.

—Es una buena chica, me gusta que pases tiempo con ella, socializa, ya sabes, sal mas…tienes mi permiso—me dijo Charlie con nada de sutileza. ¿Me estaba acaso diciendo asocial? Bueno, si, lo era.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena?— arqueé un ceja. El ladeó la cabeza.

—No, ya comí pizza, hay un poco para ti en la cocina, si quieres— dijo mi padre tímido.

Sonreí le di un beso en la mejilla y desparecí a mi cuarto acotando que no tenía hambre, ya había comido en el centro comercial.

Luego de haberme aseado y puesto la piyama me acosté tratando de dormir; pero simplemente no podía, a mi mente llegaban las imágenes de mi beso con Edward…

¡Dios!

Su ávida lengua, sus señales labios… ¡Diablos! Me estaba enamorando, y, dudaba que alguna vez Edward me correspondiera, o sea, era yo, la torpe Bella Swan, en el mundo había muchas mejores.

¿Qué paso con la Bella decidida?, me recriminó mi mente. Suspiré, sabía que aunque quisiera ser más poderosa y decidida en el fondo siempre seria aquella tímida Bella Swan.

Rodé en mi cama poniéndome boca abajo. Vi el reloj por primera vez. Gemí audiblemente.

11:30 pm.

¿Qué me has hecho Edward?

Sin darme cuenta empecé a divagar con los labios de Edward sobre la piel de mi cuello…eso se sentía tan bien, me concentré en recordar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo cuando él me tocaba.

— _¡Bella!, ¡Bella!—_ escuche su voz…

¡Diablos! No podía creer que mi imaginación fuera tan buena, podía escuchar claramente su voz.

— _¡Isabella! ¡Swan!—_ si, definitivamente, mi imaginación era muy buena.

— _¡Isabella! ¡Abre la jodida ventana!_

¿Qué?

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente. Se empezaron a escuchar los ruidos de unas piedritas impactando contra mi ventana. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Bella?— preguntó Edward desde abajo cuando abrí la ventana.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?— susurré sorprendida, consciente de que Charlie estaba roncando en la habitación de al lado.

En medio de la oscuridad pude distinguir su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Hola Ange…que linda noche ¿no?— pude observar como arqueaba una ceja. Pasé mis manos por mis ojos, seguramente estaba alucinando.

—No estás alucinando, en verdad estoy aquí— dijo divertido, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Yo le dediqué una mirada de confusión.

—Vamos, vístete rápido y baja, tenemos cosas que hacer— dijo despreocupado, llamándome con su dedo índice.

—Esta bie…un momento… ¡¿Qué? — grité sin poder creérmelo, rápidamente me cubrí los labios con la mano.

_Si no quieres que Charlie te descubra cállate Bella. _

—Vamos Swan, no tengo toda la vida— chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello.

—No…— empecé a murmurar.

—Bien— dijo él con suficiencia empezando a escalar el árbol que daba a mi habitación. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—Ey, ey, ey… ¿Estás loco?, no puedes venir aquí de estas manera— exterioriza con los brazos, llamando su atención— y creer que me voy a ir contigo así como así, es tarde Edward, si Charlie se entera…

Mis murmullos fueron cortados por su silenciosa risa, el estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

— ¿Así que de eso se trata no?, La pobre bebe del jefe Swan tiene miedo…— dijo cuando yo había mostrado mi cara de confusión.

Me ofendí, el era ridículo. No podía venir aquí e insinuarme que era una niña remilgada, bueno, sí, lo era, pero él no tenía derecho a plantármelo en la cara, yo era extrema… si…— bufé, mis pensamientos eran patéticos, ciertamente yo estaba en los mas lejos de lo "Extremo"

—Bien, espera, ya bajo— dije por impulso.

Cuando desaparecí de su vista a vestirme nuevamente lo último que logre divisar fue su pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

_El había ganado esta partida, y muy probablemente todas las que vendrían, eso era inevitable, tanto como mi peligrosa atracción hacia él, todo era absolutamente inevitable…_

...

_**Hola, ¡Aquí está el capitulo! Me costó mucho terminarlo, ya que tuve que hacerlo de pedacito en pedacito (Mi horario de estudio es imposible, no me dejan ni respirar) **__**Pero no se preocupen, en unos días voy a terminar mi otra historia y voy a poder centrarme en esta, las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, probablemente dos por semana, así que *Sonrían* haha.**_

_**También les cuento que ya termine la traducción que les había dicho, mañana la subo (Es un OS), solo me falta arreglarle algunas cosillas, así que estén pendientes… **_

_**Ahora sí, gracias por leer y perdonen si no contesto sus rr, pero quiero que sepan que los leo y los aprecio mucho!**_

_**VapiriCullen: **Siento si no puedo responder a tus rr, (no tengo nada de tiempo)__pero quiero agradecerte nuevamente por ellos y decirte que aunque no lo creas me llegan al alma, me encantan tus observaciones y recomendaciones, en el cap pasado me preguntaste cuantos capitulos iban a ser pues, aqui te respondo a ti y a todas: no estoy muy segura, pero creo que entre unos 20. :) gracias nuevamente, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti. _

—_**BCG**_


End file.
